Best thing that Never Happened
by Halawen
Summary: A chance meeting in Niagara Falls changes Drew and Clare's lives forever.
1. Bees Make Honey

**Welcome to this new Clew short story!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***We begin just before Clare's grade 11 and Drew's grade 12 year but I did a bit of changing around on some of the timeline and things.**

 ***While Helen and Randall's marital problems have been going on a long time they didn't get divorced until a couple of months ago.**

 ***Helen did not take the divorce or the affair well, Jake and Glen do move to Toronto but Glen never dates Helen. Jake and Clare have been dating for the last several months.**

 ***Jenna and K.C. had baby Tyson but gave him up very soon after he was born and Jenna moved in with the Bhandari's.**

 ***Adam did get shot at prom but Jake and Clare did not breakup at prom. There was no trip to Jake's cabin but Bianca was over at the Torres house a lot of the summer.**

 ***Randall's girlfriend has no children in this story.**

 **Okay that should do it, some of this and even more are explained in this first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 Bees Make Honey, I'm Making Mine**

 **(CLARE)**

"Clare," Dad calls into the apartment, "come into the kitchen I need to tell you something."

I sigh heavily and set my book down, I was just at a very nice part and I wanted to keep reading. Not just that but I know anything Dad has to tell me can't be good. The last time he called me into the kitchen to talk was so my parents could tell me they were getting divorced and Dad was moving out. Of course, at that time I was still living in the house I grew up in, whereas for the last few weeks I've been living with Dad and _Elaine_ in their apartment.

I walk into the kitchen and sit at the table silently, looking at my father and awaiting this news he has for me.

"Clare, Honey," Dad says sitting across from me and putting his hand over mine. I know this really can't be good, he can't possibly be having another affair so what could be so bad that he's taking this kind of attitude. "Your mom, she's been committed, I had to have her declared unfit and therefor I'm your sole guardian."

"You what? How could you?" I question outraged, pulling my hand back from Dad's touch. A couple months ago, just as I was beginning to enjoy my summer, Mom and Dad told me they were getting divorced. He moved out, moved in with his girlfriend and Mom began breaking down. Since the beginning of July she's been in and out of the hospital, she hasn't been going to work much and when she set fire to the kitchen I moved in with Dad and Elaine, not by choice. I didn't even want to meet the woman my dad had been having an affair with. It was supposed to be temporary, Mom was supposed to be in the hospital for a few days and when she was ready I would move back in. It's been over a month.

"There's more Clare. I've been offered a very good job in Calgary but I need to start in two weeks. We're moving, next week and Elaine and I are getting married Saturday. We'll go to The Falls this weekend and you're coming with us. We leave tomorrow morning so make sure you're packed."

"I'm going to Jake's," I say slowly in response. I don't know what else to say, in a few seconds my whole world has been ripped apart. My mom is in a mental institution, having been committed by my father and her parental rights taken away. Now I have to move to Calgary leaving everything and everyone I know and love here, and my dad is marrying a woman I can barely stand to look at.

"Be back in time to pack in the morning I want to leave by noon," Dad replies.

I return to my room grabbing my purse and slipping on my shoes. I leave the apartment and catch a streetcar to Jake's, it's a pretty short ride since the house where he lives with his dad is only a few streets from Elaine's apartment.

Jake and his dad moved here last year and he began going to DeGrassi after March break. We began dating after a couple of weeks, Eli was not happy and wrote a disastrous play, but we did then learn that Eli was bipolar. He made up for the play and his behavior and Jake and I are still together. He's been quite supportive while I've been going through all this stuff with my parents. I began spending a lot of nights at his house, it became like a sanctuary because I hate sleeping at Dad's or being anywhere near Elaine.

"What's the matter?" Jake asks when he opens the door. I was okay on the way over but walking here from the corner streetcar stop my eyes have filed with her tears.

"Everything," I sob to my boyfriend.

He steps aside so I can come in and locks the door behind me. We go into his bedroom and he holds me while I cry and tell him everything that happened.

"That sucks," Jake replies when I'm done.

"That's all you can say?!" I exclaim pushing him away from me, "that sucks?"

"What do you want me to say Clare?"

"I don't know how about "How could your dad do that?" or "I won't let him take you to Calgary, I love you too much," say something besides that sucks. Is that really all you can say after me telling you that my dad had my mom committed and declared an unfit parent taking away her parental rights? I tell you that I'm being forced to move to Calgary, away from you and my friends and my school and all you can say is "that sucks" really Jake?"

"Yes, that's all I can say Clare! I know you've been having a hard time with your parents but frankly I'm getting tired of hearing you whine. It's practically all you've done all summer, come over here and cry. I've tried to be supportive but I've had enough crying and whining."

"My parents got divorced, my dad has been cheating on my mom, she had a mental breakdown! I think I have plenty of reason to cry."

"Yeah, but do you have to do it here all the time?"

"No, in fact I'll never bother you again we're DONE," I scream slamming his bedroom door and then the front door as I leave the Martin home.

I walk a few houses down but I'm crying too hard to do much else. I have to call Dad to pick me up, he does and I'm still crying when he gets here.

"I broke up with Jake," I inform Dad wiping the tears from my eyes.

"It's all for the best Clare, I know you don't believe that now but you'll see this is really all for the best. Tomorrow we leave for Niagara Falls and in a couple of weeks we all make a fresh start in Calgary," Dad says reaching over to take my hand, "you'll see it's all for the best."

I don't pull my hand away but I don't see how any of what has happened could possibly be for the best.

 **(DREW)**

I walk through the casino looking for my missing girlfriend. We only have a couple weeks before school is back, and my 18th birthday was three weeks ago, but Katie was gone on a family vacation over my birthday. So, we snuck away to Niagara Falls this weekend as a belated birthday celebration and a last adventure before school. It's also our four month anniversary next week, we're alone, away from home, with a hotel room all to ourselves, I thought this would be a great romantic weekend. We arrived last night too tired for anything but sleep. Adam, Owen, Maya and Marisol are all covering for us. Katie's parents believe she's spending the weekend with Marisol and Mom thinks I'm camping with Owen. Katie and I had been having a very good time so far, a nice drive together, sleeping in the same bed, breakfast this morning and a morning at the pool. We came up to the room to change after swimming about an hour ago. I took a quick shower and when I got out Katie was gone from the room. She didn't leave a note and she didn't take her phone so now I'm looking for her.

I wouldn't be going through a casino looking for her if I wasn't so worried. I waited in the room for half an hour thinking she ran down to the lobby or one of the stores on the ground floor for something but when she didn't return I came looking. I left a note in the room for Katie to call me if she got back, but I haven't heard from her. I'm not so worried that she was hurt or someone did something to her, I mean it is a concern but I'm more worried about why she snuck out of the room. A couple months ago Katie hurt her knee in soccer, her pain meds weren't enough she began stealing her mom's medication. She promised me she stopped but she was away with her family until last week. She's been acting a little weird, even though she swears she's not taking pills anymore.

After walking around the casino floor I think I see her going through a door. An employee door, with some guys, but she's across the lobby. I run through the lobby trying not to knock into people as I make my way to the door. I find the door locked when I do get there, but after a few minutes an employee comes out and I sneak in. I go through a hallway and a kitchen without seeing Katie, I go through another door which takes me outside and I find her. Behind the building, leaning on a brick wall, kissing another guy.

"You snuck out of the room to cheat on me?"

Katie breaks from the kiss and grins at me, "Hey Baby. Come join the party."

"What did you take?" I question.

"Happiness," Katie grins so I look at one of the boys with her.

"What did she take?"

"This," he says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tab of paper with some liquid on it. I'm not quite sure what it is, acid or ecstasy probably.

"Drugs and cheating on me, real nice Katie. We're done, I can't take any more of your lying and now your taking even harder drugs! You'll find your bags at the front desk," I tell Katie. I spin around and go back inside quickly, I tell a chef that two employees are getting high out back and then I go back to our room. I pack my stuff and hers and take it down to the front desk. "I want to check out of my room and check into another. This is my girlfriend's…ex-girlfriend's bag, you can keep it here until she comes for it. If she wants another room she can pay for it," I tell the woman at the front desk.

She makes a comment about a bad breakup, and then checks us out of our room. We had a really nice room with a king bed. I take a cheaper one with a queen on a lower floor and no view, I'm not due home until tomorrow so I'm not driving home tonight. After taking my bags to my new room I go back to the lobby, I intend to get something to eat but I see something that stops me. Or rather I see someone in a souvenir shop and I go in.

"Clare," I call to her and she looks over. I'm grinning just because I see a familiar face. She doesn't look happy but she smiles when she sees me.

"Drew, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on a romantic getaway with Katie but I just broke up with her. What are you doing here?"

"Having my life ruined," she says with a bitter tone, a sad look in her eyes and an angry scowl on her face.

"Come on I'll buy you dessert and you can tell me all about it," I say putting my arm around her. We leave the souvenir shop and walk down to the ice cream shop, this casino has pretty much everything you'd need. I buy us both ice cream and we sit at a booth. "So, how's your life been ruined?"

"You know that my parents divorced?"

I nod.

"And my mom didn't take it well."

"Yeah, Adam said something about it, she's in the hospital and you've had to move in with his dad and his girlfriend," I nod.

"In about an hour Elaine will be his wife not his girlfriend. We came here so they could get married, Dad told me last night after he told me he had my mom committed and her parental rights taken away."

"Ouch, that's harsh."

"Yep," she nods stabbing her spoon into her ice cream, "and now my only legal guardian is about to get married and move us to Calgary."

"Calgary? You're moving?" I question feeling my heart drop. I know if she moves it will devastate Adam, gotta admit I'd miss having Clare around school and coming to the house myself.

"Dad's been transferred, the job starts soon and we're moving next week," she tells me and begins crying.

"You can't move."

"I don't want to. I don't want to leave Toronto and I can barely stand to look at Elaine. I only got through these last weeks because I had Jake's house to go to. When I went to tell him all this last night we had a fight and broke up. I thought he'd say I could move in with him or at least be sympathetic but he just said he was tired of having me go over there and cry. I broke up with him after that, I can't believe that's what he's thought of me these last weeks! Not that it matters if I'm moving to Calgary. I really don't want to move Drew," she says putting her head on my shoulder as she continues to sob. I put an arm around her and hold her tight.

"Then don't. Don't move, stay in Toronto."

"How? I can't live with my mom she's not even my legal guardian anymore."

"You're sixteen you can move out. Some stuff has to happen but just go tell your dad you're not moving. It's completely unfair of him to force you on this move, and it seems pretty shady to me that he had your mom committed to do it."

She stops crying, wiping her eyes and looks up at me. "You're right, he can't do this, let's go."

"Go?"

"You gave me the idea you're coming with me," she says.

I shrug and follow her, we walk through the casino floor to a different shop, one that offers various things for weddings. The casino chapel is right next door. I follow Clare in and we find her dad, he seems to be waiting, for Clare's soon-to-be stepmom I'm assuming.

"I'm not going," Clare tells her dad in a firm tone and he looks at her confused.

"Not going where?"

"Calgary."

"I know you're not happy about the move Clare but you have no choice," her father replies.

"I can move out, I'm old enough."

"And go where? We're selling the house, you have no reason to move out, it wouldn't be approved, and I won't support you. You'll witness my wedding, we'll celebrate tonight and return tomorrow to pack everything. The house goes on the market next week, I promise to make this move as easy for you as possible Clare. You'll like your new school a…"

"No Dad I'm not going. I am not moving," Clare reaffirms.

"You are, I won't let you move out on your own. I won't sign the paperwork, you're throwing a fit because I'm getting married to Elaine and moving us. I'm an adult Clare and I'm doing what's best for all of us. The only way you can stay in Toronto is to get married yourself. I'll sign for you to get married but not for you to move out," her father says crossing his arms like he's triumphantly stopped her from living in Toronto. Not if I can help it.

"Clare," I say turning her to face me, "will you marry me?"

"Who are you?" Her dad growls.

"You want to marry me?" She asks astounded.

"Yes, I'll get down on one knee if you'd like."

"Not necessary, but yes, I will marry you," she grins. I smile and look at her Dad, he glares at me.

"You can't just marry some stranger," he growls.

"Drew's not a stranger, he's Adam's brother."

"You don't love each other! I love Elaine."

"Love was not one of your circumscriptions Father. You said I had to get married, so I am."

His eyes narrow even more, and I think for a second he might try and kill me and then he gets a smile on his face and looks directly at us. "Alright, but you will then be married, and you cannot get it annulled right away, you must stay married for at least two years or I'll be back and you'll be coming to Calgary with us Clare."

Clare looks at me, I think we both had the same thought, get married and get it annulled but he's taken that away. Doesn't change anything, I am not letting Clare move and go on being so unhappy.

"Two years, two years will be easy," I reply stroking Clare's jawline with my thumb and she smiles.

"You can get married right after us then," Clare's dad replies. This was not the outcome he thought would happen obviously. He thought we'd say no way, Clare would hang her head, watch him get married and move out of the province.

"What do you think Randy?" A woman asks coming out of the dressing room and Clare's dad looks over. That must be Clare's future stepmom, she's more physically attractive than Clare's mom I guess, she's also a good ten years younger than Clare's mom.

"You look gorgeous Honey. Would you like a wedding dress Clare?" Her dad questions.

"Clare doesn't need a wedding dress to look special she always looks amazing," I speak up and Clare grins.

"You should at least have a bouquet and a veil, for the wedding pictures," her dad insists.

"Is someone else getting married?" Future Mrs. Edwards asks, and I bite my cheek so I don't laugh, people think I'm slow but good grief.

"Yes, Clare is going to marry, uh…" Clare's dad begins but can't seem to remember my name so I speak up.

"Drew, nice to meet you," I smile politely and hold my hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elaine. Come on Clare let's go pick out our veils and bouquets," Elaine says linking her arm with Clare's.

"I'll go change into something a little nicer and I'll meet you at the chapel," I tell Clare.

Clare leaves with Elaine, I give her dad one last look before returning to my room. I brought some nice clothes to wear, black slacks, light blue shirt and a jacket, of course I thought I'd be wearing them for a nice dinner out with Katie and not to get married to Clare. Once I'm changed I go down to the chapel, her dad changed too, he's wearing a very nice suit, tie and everything.

He looks at me but says nothing, I did sort of expect him to tell me to leave or something, but I think he still thinks we won't go through with this. Apparently, he doesn't know his daughter very well or he'd know how stubborn and resolute she can be. We're not the only ones that changed Clare did too and when I see her my eyes pop a bit. This might be a fake marriage, but I am still one very lucky man.

Clare is wearing a light blue dress, that actually matches the color of my shirt pretty well. It's sort of like that dress Marilyn Monroe is famous for, only in a soft powder blue. The color makes her eyes shine, the cut of the dress – while not as low the one Marilyn Monroe wears – looks amazing on Clare, and drapes over her curves as if made especially for her. The dress goes to her knees, she has white sandals on, a small veil-hat thing on her head and a bouquet with lilies and two red roses.

"You look incredible," I grin at Clare offering her my arm.

"You are very good at the sweet talk, I think I know why the girls that fall for your looks stay so long. What you said to my dad earlier, about me not needing a wedding dress, is possibly the best compliment I've ever gotten. I had this dress with me anyway to wear to their wedding and getting married in jeans just didn't feel right," she tells me in a soft voice while her dad is complimenting Elaine.

Elaine has a true wedding dress on, short and tight it's white with no back, and she doesn't appear to be wearing a bra. It has some lace and she got a full veil, though she's not wearing it over her face. She is however wearing white stockings and heels; pearls and her bouquet is about twice the size of Clare's. She looks more like a quickie bride than Clare does, at least I think so.

"And I say again you look incredible," I tell Clare.

"You look good too, very handsome," she smiles.

"Is the happy couple ready?" Asks a slightly pudgy balding man. He must be the one that's going to marry us all.

"Yes, my daughter Clare will be marrying Drew right after we get married. She's sixteen I'll need to sign paperwork," Clare's father says.

"Not a problem we have all that here, I'll get all the necessary papers and another marriage license. How old are you son?"

"Eighteen, turned eighteen three weeks ago."

"Good we don't need any of the paperwork for you then." He disappears through a door and Clare's dad begins talking quietly to Elaine, so I take Clare's hand and pull her away a little.

"What's your dad's name? I should probably know my future father-in-law's name," I comment and she laughs.

"Randall, only Elaine calls him Randy. You didn't call Adam or anything did you when you went to your room to change?"

"No, didn't call anyone. Did you?"

"No," she shakes her head. You know you don't have to do this. You can still back out," she tells me.

"I'm doing this," I tell her just as the door opens again and the balding man comes back.

"Alright we're all set, Mr. Edwards you'll need to sign these before Clare and Drew can get married."

Randall goes over and signs some papers, when he finishes there are some places Clare and I need to sign and then we're ready. Randall and Elaine get married first, Randall paid for it to be videoed and they apparently wrote their own vows. After they have their first kiss as husband and wife it's our turn. Clare and I approach the altar, turning to each other and holding hands.

"We come together to witness the union in marriage of Andrew Torres and Clare Diana Edwards. A marriage is the joining of two hearts, two souls and two lives. From this moment on Clare and Drew are no longer you and I but we. Drew do you take Clare as your wife? Will you love her, honor her, support her, cherish her and be faithful so long as you both shall live?"

Clare looks at me, I smile and say "I do" and the guy marrying us repeats the same for Clare. She says "I do" and he continues. He talks a bit about marriage and the struggles it can bring as well as the delights before pronouncing us husband and wife.

And then I was married to Clare.

 **(CLARE)**

I stand in front of the door to Drew's hotel room, taking a deep breath before I knock. I need to work up the nerve before entering…well our honeymoon suite. I can't think about it, everything that's brought me to this moment, or I'll go crazy.

After Drew and I were married, and we all signed our marriage certificates, Dad bought us all dinner. As hard as dad fought I think he's very happy that I'm not going with them. Elaine seems thrilled that I got married at sixteen. Drew and I didn't have our ceremony videoed like Dad did but we do have wedding pictures. I don't even remember if I'm smiling in them and I couldn't bring myself to look at them.

After dinner I returned to the junior suite I was sharing with my dad and Elaine to pack my stuff. Dad said I should sleep with my husband tonight, I think he just wanted me out of the suite. So, now here I am, standing in front of a door. A door that will open and my _husband_ will be standing on the other side.

"Husband," I whisper the word to myself as my fist knocks on the hotel room door.

Drew opens it and smiles at me, not a big natural smile but at least a small pleasant one. He steps aside so I can come in, he's still in his wedding clothes. I step into the room and set down the bag, he closes the door and makes sure it's locked. I realize now that there's only one bed, I bite my lip nervously. I could have stayed in the suite again tonight, I know it's my wedding night but I'm definitely not ready to have sex.

"We don't have to do anything, we'll sleep back to back," Drew says sitting down on the bed.

"Did you have sex with Katie this weekend?" I ask, still standing near the door uncomfortably.

"That was plan, but we didn't. Guess nothing this weekend went according to plan, even for your dad," Drew says and I start laughing.

"His face when you asked me to marry you was priceless. I wish I had a picture of that."

"Yeah, that was pretty hilarious I thought he might have a heart attack," Drew chuckles. "I couldn't believe some of the things Elaine said over dinner. She's really dim," Drew laughs and now I'm laughing harder.

Finally, feeling more at ease I walk the few feet to the bed and sit on the edge, close to but not next to Drew. "Yeah, she's not very bright. Not only did my dad have an affair he was doing it with a clerical worker at his office, and twelve years younger than him. At least I don't have to go to Calgary with them now thanks to you. I guess there are some things we have to talk about, and tell each other. There are probably things we should know about each other now that we're married."

"Yeah, I guess so. You're still a virgin? I mean I know you were staying at Jake's a lot."

"Yeah," I nod.

"Because you're waiting for marriage," Drew says taking my hand and spinning the abstinence ring on my finger. "I should buy you wedding a ring," he remarks before I can say anything.

"I don't need a wedding ring, don't waste your money. Are you? I know what you and Bianca did in the boiler room."

"I'm still a virgin, Bianca and I did oral but that's it."

"Jake and I were working our way to having sex," I confess. "We'd done a little, he went down on me but I never…on him."

"I thought you were waiting until marriage, for everything? Well, other than kissing."

"I was. My parent's divorce threw all my beliefs and values for a loop. My dad was having an affair, it made me think, question if that was right. Waiting to be married didn't work out for my parents too well. I know that wasn't the only problem but my dad isn't with Elaine for intellectual stimulation. I thought I loved Jake and that he loved me, so I thought I was ready. I'm glad we never went farther than we did though."

"And now? Your beliefs I mean," Drew comments.

"The core of my beliefs are still there, just a few smaller things have been shaken."

"You could come to church with us then."

"Yes, that would be good, but what do we tell people? We can't go home and tell them we're married, can we?"

"No, you're right that wouldn't be good at all. Adam would freak and Mom would kill us, she'd probably think you were pregnant. Where will you live? Your dad is moving and selling the house. You can move in with us, but if we're not telling anyone we're married I don't know…"

"I can move in with Alli and Jenna," I cut Drew off, "at least I think so. For a while anyway, until I figure something else out. Or Eli." I know Drew hates that idea as soon as I say it by the look on his face.

"If you can't move in with Alli and Jenna you'll stay with us. We'll figure out something to tell my parents and Adam."

"I don't think it should be a problem to stay with the Bhandari's, especially now that Sav's gone."

"Good," Drew nods. "I'm going to get ready for bed," Drew says and starts to get up from the bed but I grab his hand.

"I'll never be able to thank you for what you did today. It was truly chivalrous Drew, especially for a girl you barely know."

He sits back down and smiles at me, "I do know you Clare. You're Adam's best friend, you've been there for him through so much, all of last year even with your parents fighting, all summer even with what you were going through. He's never had a friend like you and it would have killed him, and you, if you'd moved so far away. What I did today it was nothing," he says flashing me that grin of his. That charming, boyish, disarming grin of his that has made so many girls swoon.

He gets up and goes into the washroom closing the door. I take off my heels and retrieve my bag from where I left it by the door. Getting out my pajamas and toiletries I zip up the bag again and roll it over to the dresser leaving it there. Drew's bag is in the closet, I'd unpack but we leave tomorrow. When the washroom door opens I look over and bite my lip, Drew's in nothing but boxers. It's a nicer sight than Jake and I take a second to appreciate it. Drew doesn't seem to notice as he walks to the closet to hang his clothes.

I go into the washroom and lock the door. I take off my dress and hang it over the shower curtain rod for the moment, off comes my bra which feels good. I pull on my summer pajamas, a Mickey Mouse sleep shirt, though looking at it I do wish I had something a little…sexier. Not that I had any idea I'd be married or on my wedding night during this trip, or that Drew and I are going to do anything tonight. Still, this seems somehow inappropriate. Oh well, I'm sure not sleeping naked, at Jake's I usually slept in one of his shirts but I don't want to ask Drew for a shirt to sleep in.

I start brushing my teeth and look in the mirror, as I watch myself brushing it really kind of hits me I'm a married woman now. On paper, but still I am now Mrs. Clare Torres. "Mrs. Clare Torres," I say to the mirror after spitting. It sounds odd and yet I don't regret it at all, I only wish Drew never does regret it in the next two years. I finish brushing my teeth and wash my face, putting on lotion before leaving the washroom.

Drew chuckles when I come out.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to have this be my wedding night," I remind him scrunching my nose at him while hanging my dress in the closet.

"No, no you look adorable I just didn't expect you'd have Mickey on your nightgown. I expected clouds or some philosophy quote or something."

"I have pajamas with diplomas on them if it makes you feel better, but they're too warm for summer," I reply pulling down the blankets to get in the bed.

"You'll have to show me those sometime," Drew grins also getting into bed.

He turns off the light by the bed and now we're alone. In the bed. In the dark. Husband and wife. I'm lying on my back, my hands folded over my stomach as I stare at the ceiling.

"So, Wife, what's your favorite color?" Drew asks and I giggle.

We talk most of the night, at first just exchanging lists of favorites; color, food, movie, book and so on. After that we exchange childhood stories, Adam never likes to talk about pre-Adam years so it's good to hear. We fall asleep together very early in the morning and after talking for hours. I'm glad I set an alarm because we would have slept right through check out time. We pack up and Drew checks out, paying for the room.

"Do you want to drive back with me?" Drew asks after signing the receipt.

"Thanks," I smile.

We talk during the whole drive home too, mostly about our childhoods or kids at school. I have Drew take me to Alli's house because I don't want to return to Dad and Elaine's apartment.

"Thanks for everything Drew," I say when he pulls up to Alli's house.

"You're welcome Wife," he says and I smile. I lean over and give him a soft and quick kiss. He grins and I get out of the car, Drew pops the trunk and I get out my suitcase. I walk to the front door and knock, Mrs. Bhandari opens the door and smiles at me. I wave at Drew and he drives off as Mrs. Bhandari lets me in.

"Are you alright Clare?" Mrs. Bhandari asks looking at the bag in my hand.

"Can I move in? Please?"

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I will update soon probably picking up from right here. And possibly more people finding out Drew and Clare are married.**

 **I have not decided yet on the one shot for this round so keep an eye on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors website for that.**


	2. Emerald City's Gone to Hell

**Hello Clew fans! So, I realized that when this story premiered that it premiered in a round on it's own and thus should have gotten two chapters last time not one. Because of that I am putting up three chapters this time. Yes that's right, chapters 2, 3 & 4 are going up now.**

 **Ch. 2 Emerald City's Gone to Hell Since the Wizard Blew Off His Command**

 **(CLARE)**

"Can I move in please?" I ask Mrs. Bhandari while looking at the bag in my hand. I was doing okay, but now that I'm here asking for somewhere to live I feel on the verge of tears. "Not forever," I add quickly, "a month or two maybe. Just until I get a job and place of my own." Saying the words, admitting that I've been essentially abandoned is tough. I swallow hard to fight back the tears pushing at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, Sweetheart of course you can stay here. You can stay in Sav's room, as long as you need," Mrs. Bhandari says hugging me tightly.

"Thank you," I reply with relief, yet still on the verge of tears.

"Alli, Jenna, come down here we have a guest," she calls up the stairs. A second later Alli and Jenna come bouncing down the stairs.

"Clare," they exclaim together and come over to me.

"What are you doing here?" Alli asks.

"What happened?" Jenna inquires.

"Clare is going to be staying with us for a while. Can you get her set up in Sav's room?" Mrs. Bhandari requests.

Jenna takes my suitcase and Alli puts her arm around me, they take me up the stairs to Sav's room. His bed is still made and everything in the room is clean. I sit on the bed, release a breath, and all the tears I'd been holding back are released with it.

"Oh Clare," Alli says in a concerned tone sitting down next me.

"What happened?" Jenna asks.

"My dad married that woman this weekend. After he had my mom committed and her parental rights taken away. My dad got a job offer in Calgary, he was going to force me to move with them…"

"You can't move!" Alli and Jenna exclaim together.

"I'm not, I…" I pause before I tell them I married Drew, so I could stay, "I convinced him to let me stay and finish high school here. I just didn't have anywhere to go, he's selling the house. I'll get a job and an apartment, I just need somewhere to stay for a little while."

"Don't be silly Clare, you can stay here as long as you need," Alli says as she and Jenna hug me together.

"What about Jake? Does he know?" Jenna asks.

"Yes, I told him all of this and he just didn't care. He told me he was tired of my whining about my parents. We broke up."

"What a jerk!" Jenna says angrily.

"Forget him, you don't need him, you can do much better," Alli assures me and then my phone rings.

"It's Adam, I should tell him what happened," I comment. Alli and Jenna hug me before leaving the room, so I can talk with Adam. "Hi Adam."

"Drew told me he saw you in the falls, and your dad tried moving you to Calgary?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Except that Dad had my mom committed and her parental rights taken away."

"I'm sorry Clare, that totally sucks. Drew said you're at Alli's?"

"Yeah, I'll be living here for a while, until I can find a job and a place of my own."

"I'm glad you're not moving, it would be terrible without you. If you need anything call us," Adam tells me.

"Thanks Adam I will."

I hang up with Adam feeling a little better. My two best girlfriends have me cheered up, my best guy friend also cheered me a little, between that and the shower I take I'm feeling a lot better. Lamentably, after my shower my dad calls and reminds me I need to get all the stuff I want from the house out by Saturday. At least, he offers to get me a storage unit until I get an apartment and a job. Alli and Jenna spend all afternoon with me, we spend most of it in their room, painting our nails, listening to music and talking. We hear Mr. Bhandari get home and shortly after that Mrs. Bhandari calls us down to dinner.

"Clare, I hear you'll be staying with us for a while," Mr. Bhandari comments as we begin eating.

"It won't be long I promise, I'll get a job and an apartment of my own. My dad had my mom committed, had her declared unfit so that he's my sole guardian. Then he told me he was marrying his girlfriend, that…woman he left my mom for and the reason she went crazy. Not next year, no they had to get married this weekend in the falls. As if all that wasn't bad enough he got a job offer in Calgary and he wanted to move me with them. When I told my boyfriend all this he got mad at me for whining and we broke up. So, I went with my dad to Niagara and watched him get married. I managed to talk my way out of going with them though, at least I get to finish out high school here," I rant without meaning to.

Mr. Bhandari reaches across the table and squeezes my hand, "You can stay with us as long as you need Clare."

I smile at him and feel welcomed by the whole family. After dinner I help Alli and Jenna clean up and then we watch movies in the living room.

"Tomorrow we're supposed to meet up with K.C. and Dave, but we can cancel," Alli tells me as we're getting ready for bed.

"No, you two go meet your boyfriends. I need to go pack up my stuff anyway," I reply.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help with that?" Jenna asks.

"I'll need help to move the stuff probably, but I can pack up my stuff at the condo on my own. Anyway, I'd like to get all of my stuff and be out of there before my dad and _Elaine_ get home."

We watch another movie before going to bed. I say goodnight to them and crawl into Sav's bed. It's warm and comforting, it even still smells faintly like him which I find comforting. Just before I try and sleep I send a text to Drew asking if he'll help me pack up and move tomorrow.

 **(DREW)**

"How was Niagara Falls?" Adam asks when I get home. I drop my bag on the floor and sit on the basement sofa next to my brother.

"Broke up with Katie, she may still be there I haven't seen her since yesterday," I confess.

"You just left her there! Drew!" He says angrily and hits my arm.

"On our romantic weekend she was getting high with some guys behind the hotel. I told her to get her own room and find her own way home."

"I still think that was pretty low to just leave her, but I never liked you with Katie," Adam says.

"Yeah, she was there when I was at a low place and I liked her, but she's lost control and she's been dragging me down too. I saw Clare there by the way," I tell my brother.

"You what? What was Clare doing in the falls?"

"Her dad went nuts. He got married to some chick and made Clare go. He tired to move them to Calgary," I inform him. I am careful not to tell him that Clare and I are married.

"She's moving! She can't move," Adam exclaims.

"She's not, her dad is letting her stay. She's living at Alli's for now, at least that's where I dropped her off. She rode back with me, so she didn't have to be with her dad and his new wife."

"I'm going to call Clare," Adam says and goes upstairs to call her. I take my bag upstairs and start unpacking, after a few minutes he comes into my room. "Clare says she's living at Alli and Jenna's until she finds a job and a place of her own. I told her to call if she needed anything."

I want to tell him that she'll be fine, that I'll make sure of it. I can't though, that would sound odd coming from me when I really haven't had any kind of relationship with Clare before this. Adam looks like he has more questions or is going to say something else. He doesn't get the chance though because Mom comes home, and we go downstairs to greet her and tell her about what happened.

"Oh, good you're home Drew, how was the trip?" Mom asks.

"Eventful," I reply.

"Oh?" Mom questions with a worried look. "How eventful was your camping trip with Owen? You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, the campsite was full, and we ended up staying at hotel in town instead. Spent Saturday at a casino in the falls to get out of the heat," I lie. Can't blow my cover story that I was camping with Owen.

"He saw Clare there, her dad dragged Clare to the falls to watch him marry his mistress. That's after he had Helen committed and her parental rights taken away. And he was going to force Clare to move to Calgary. She convinced him to let her stay in Toronto to finish out high school here, she's living with Alli for now," Adam informs Mom.

"That's terrible, how awful for Clare to go through all that. How could her father put her through all that, having Helen committed and her parental rights taken away? I'm glad she isn't moving, she'll at least have her friends around her. Next time you talk with her Adam tell her that we're all here for her if she needs anything," Mom says.

"I will," Adam nods.

"I did find out that Katie cheated on me and was doing drugs, so I broke up with her," I enlighten mom.

"I'm sorry Honey I know you really liked her, but I'm glad you broke up with her instead of trying to stay together and fix her. Katie needs more help than you can give her. I'm sure another girl will come along soon," Mom says hugging me.

"Yeah, you've never had a problem getting girls to fall for you," Adam says with a slightly sardonic and bitter tone.

"That's because he's such a heartthrob," Mom gushes while I shoot my brother a look. "Don't worry Adam, one day one very special girl will see just how wonderful you are," Mom assures him.

"Yeah, like maybe after I've been through the hormones and surgery, if you'd let me start," Adam grumbles.

"Adam, we've discussed this you are not ready," Mom replies in a sharp tone.

"Come on Little Bro, let's go play video games," I comment tugging at his arm. This subject is one that Mom and Adam argue about frequently.

Adam and I go downstairs, and he turns on the TV. While he picks out a game I send a text to Owen to make sure our stories match up, just in case Mom checks. I basically give him a rundown of what we supposedly did while camping. Making sure to include everything I just told Mom, including seeing Clare in the falls, but not that she and I got married or were even witness to her dad getting married. Adam and I play video games until dinner, over dinner we tell Dad everything we told Mom earlier. He says he can help her with the paperwork to move out and anything else she might need with her one parent leaving and her mom declared unfit. Adam and I clean up after dinner before returning to the basement for more video games. Later that night as I'm getting ready for bed I get a text from Clare.

 **Clare: Will you help me pack my things tomorrow please? Everything at the condo for sure, and maybe some of the things at the house?**

 **Drew: Of course.**

 **Clare: Thanks.**

 **Drew: No problem, just text me tomorrow and I'll come pick you up from Alli's.**

Clare replies that she will and I set down my phone. For a while I lie on my back, arms behind my head, staring at the lights on my celling. My mind is going over all that's happened in the last few days. My romantic getaway weekend with Katie resulted in her getting high and cheating on me. Rather than having a romantic anniversary weekend and making love to my girlfriend I got married to my brother's best friend. A wedding that her father forced us into, so she wouldn't have to move. A wedding that only the two of us, Randall, Elaine and the man who married us knows about. I have a wife now, a wife that I must stay married to for at least two years. It's been quite a weekend.

I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing. Thinking it's Clare I sleepily grab my phone from my nightstand. I try to look at the caller ID, but my eyes are still blurry with sleep. It's someone in my contacts though, so I hit accept.

"Hello?"

"You fucking asshole, you left me stranded in Niagara! Marisol had to drive up to get me last night. I spent all night crying my eyes out at her house," Katie hisses at me.

"You disappeared during our romantic weekend! I then found you with a whole group of guys, cheating on me and doing drugs. I told you we were done and to find your own way home. I should have broken up with you months ago," I reply and hang up on her. I block Katie's cell number and her house number. I'm awake now so I go downstairs and get some breakfast.

It's Monday and school starts up next week so both Mom and Dad are gone at work. While I'm eating breakfast Adam comes downstairs, he says good morning and makes himself breakfast.

"Bianca's coming at eleven to take me to physio, we're going to lunch after," Adam informs me.

"You and Bianca have become really close this summer," I remark.

"I think she feels guilty," Adam shrugs.

Vince shot Adam at prom, Bianca thought it was her fault. Vince went to jail and with Dad's help Bianca struck a deal, no jail time but 200 hours of community service. When she wasn't doing community service this summer she's been at our place helping out however she can. She's spent a lot of time with Adam this summer, Katie hated that she was here so much and didn't want me hanging around Bianca. That should have been the first warning sign that something was very wrong in our relationship.

I finish eating and go up to my room to get dressed, I have text from Clare asking me to pick her up in an hour. I text back that I'll be there before getting dressed and ready for the day. I call to Adam that I'm going out for a while and leave the house, it's not time to pick up Clare yet but I thought she might need some boxes. I stop at The Dot first and ask if they have any empty boxes, they give me a few and I get a few from the drug store across the street. Then I drive to the Bhandari's house to pick up Clare. I almost get out of the car, but she comes out to me.

"Thanks for doing this," she smiles.

"What are secret husbands for?" I ask, and she giggles.

She tells me how to get to her dad's condo, I park in the garage in her dad's spot, grab a couple boxes from the back of the car and follow Clare upstairs. It's not a big condo and it's obvious that Clare hasn't been here long, there's no pictures of her anywhere. Even the room she's staying in appears to be a guest room, there's very little of Clare in the room at all. She doesn't have very much here and we're able to pack it all into her suitcases and one box.

"Should we go to your house and start packing things there? We can drop this stuff at Alli's first," I comment.

"Yes, let's take this stuff to Alli's first, everyone is gone today. Then we should go to the house, get what we can packed up, there's a lot more at the house. A lot of it will probably go into storage but I should pack everything I intend to keep, or Mom might need when she's out of the hospital," Clare says with a sad tone.

"We'll pack as much as we can today, no one's expecting me home," I tell her.

"Thanks Drew," she smiles.

We get back in my car and I drive us to Alli's house, I help Clare get her things upstairs, to Sav's old room. Then it's back in my car and we go to her house, she doesn't have to tell me how to get there because I've dropped Adam off before. When we walk into the house Clare changes, her eyes gloss over with tears, she doesn't cry though she fights them. Her face washes over with anger and sorrow, she slumps a little, bites her lip to keep from crying. It's as if she walked into a stranger's home and found a dead body rather than walking into her own home.

"Where would you like to start?" I ask her putting a hand on her back.

"Let's start down here, I'll open the blinds and windows to get some light and fresh air in here," Clare says. She opens the blinds and windows while I set the empty boxes we brought in on the coffee table.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll put it in the box."

"The pictures on the mantle," she begins and then looks at all the pictures. "Just the one of me and Darcy, the others Dad can take," she says after seeing that most of the pictures have her father in them. "I'm just going to box up the stuff in the kitchen, Mom will need it when she's out, or I'll need it when I get a place of my own."

After packing the pictures on the mantle I help Clare with the stuff in the kitchen. Some of the older or seldom used things she decides to give to charity. When we're done with that she decides to move up to her room. It's already been partially packed for her dad's condo, I see her face when she steps into her room and that she almost cries. I put an arm around her and hug her tight. I wish I could tell her everything will be okay, but I don't know that it will be.

After a moment she pulls away and just starts throwing stuff into the boxes. She's working at a furious pace, I let her keep going because it seems to be working out her anger. She continues for a while just tossing clothes and things from her desk into the box on her bed. I start taking clothes out of her closet, I don't know if she wants all of these clothes, but she can sort through them at Alli's. All of a sudden, I notice it's gotten very quiet, I turn around to look at Clare. She's gripping something in her hand so tightly it's turning her knuckles white. Tears are running down her face, she looks like she might scream or draw blood from her hand if she squeezes any harder.

"What is it?" I ask her. She opens her hand and I retrieve the crumpled picture. It's a picture of a young Clare with her dad, they look happy.

"He tried to take everything from me, how could he? He's my father, he's supposed to protect me and love me," she says and sinks to her knees as her tears become harder and filled with more pain. I sit down and put my arm around her.

"He didn't Clare, and he can't not now. You'll stay in Toronto, finish high school, be close to your mom. I know he's taken a lot, but he can't take your friends Clare. You have all of them, you have me too and my parents. Adam will probably tell you this later, but Mom said to let them know if you need anything. Dad's going to help you with everything you need to move out on your own. Your dad can't take us away Clare and you're not alone."

After a moment she wipes her eyes and gives me small sad smile. "Thanks Drew."

I grin back at her and help her up. After a couple of hours, we have most of her room packed up, we're also out of boxes and suitcases. We get what we can down to the car, returning to her room for the last of what we're taking to Alli's house today.

"Is it weird that I want to kiss you?" Clare asks all of a sudden.

"Well," I remark looking at her, "I am your husband so not really, I mean we should be able to kiss whenever we want. Right?"

Clare sits down on her bed and I sit next to her. "You know we really never talked about how any of that would work. We're married legally but we weren't even dating it was just to get me out of a bad situation. I want to kiss you but…I don't know it just seems…," she stumbles over her words, looks at me and then looks away. "What if you want to go out with another girl? Or I meet a guy? No one knows we're married but us and my dad."

"Your brilliant new stepmom and the guy that married us know," I remind her and she smiles. "What do you want to do about that sort of thing?"

"I don't know, we're really only married on paper and to appease my insane and somewhat sadistic father. I don't want to trap either of us into a monogamous marriage when we're only married on paper, you wouldn't even be married if you hadn't seen me in the gift shop at the casino."

"And if I hadn't you'd be in Calgary in a few days. I'm glad I saw you there," I tell her, and she smiles. "How about this then; as long as we're single, so to speak we take advantage of the fact that we're married, even though it's in secret. So, when we're alone together if one of us feels like kissing the other or whatever we can do that. If the other doesn't want to kiss or whatever they say no, and we won't, no hurt feelings but we are married and should be able to be intimate as long as we're both comfortable with it. Then if one of us does get into a relationship we won't do that any longer, no one needs to know we're married and no need to ignore the desire to kiss each other, or do anything else seeing as we are married and all even if it's just on paper. We should be able to take care of those desires and needs."

"I think that's a good plan, and I agree," Clare grins.

I grin back, brush a curl behind her ear and softly press my lips to hers. I honestly only expect a soft closed mouth kiss, like the one we shared yesterday when I dropped her off at Alli's. I'm pleasantly surprised when Clare's lips part just a little, I feel the warmth of her breath on my lips. I part my lips slightly, her lips open a little more, I feel her tongue almost venturing out of her lips, but then she pulls away.

"So, I guess we should get this all to Alli's now?" I question scratching the back of my head.

"Not all of it, the stuff in the suitcases and a couple of the boxes. The rest will probably go into storage. Dad will be back tomorrow and he's going to rent a storage unit. He can also pay for a truck and movers to get out the furniture. If you don't mind running this stuff to Alli's and bringing me back, so I can mark the furniture I want to keep that would be great. I'll get back to Alli's on my own."

"I'll take you to Alli's and bring you back but I'm staying, I'm not going to leave you here alone," I tell her, and she smiles.

After making sure we have all the stuff she wants to take with her today I drive us to the Bhandari house. I help Clare get it all upstairs and then we go back to her house. She takes a notepad, marker and some tape from a drawer, then starting in the living room she begins marking all the furniture. If Clare wants to keep it or thinks Helen may want it Clare writes: **STORAGE** on the note pad and secures it to the furniture with the tape. If Clare doesn't want it or thinks her mom won't want it Clare writes: **SELL** or **GIVEAWAY**. When she's done it's a little after four and neither of us have eaten since breakfast. I take her to a diner in Mississauga that my family sometimes go to. We go that far mostly so no one we know will see us and wonder why Clare and I are dining together and without Adam. After eating I take her back to Alli's.

"Thanks for everything today Drew," Clare smiles.

"No problem, if you need me tomorrow with your dad just text me. He does know we're married."

Clare's smile grows a little, it makes her eyes sparkle. "I will."

I watch her go inside before I drive home.

 **(CLARE)**

I sit on Sav's bed, looking at a box of stuff we brought from Dad's condo. I haven't touched anything in the box or unpacked anything, just sat here staring at it for a while. The house is quiet, Mrs. Bhandari is home but she's reading downstairs so when my phone rings it startles me. Before I look at it I have this small glimmer of hope that it's Drew calling, even though he dropped me off only a couple of hours ago. It's not Drew it's my dad, I groan to myself before picking up the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello Dear, we'll be home tomorrow are your things packed?" He asks. He sounds like he's asking his co-worker if the paperwork got scanned in, not asking his daughter if she's packed up her life.

"Yes, pretty much everything is packed. I didn't go into your room, I put notes on what needs to go into storage. There's also notes on what can be sold or given away. I moved out what I could, what I need for now is at Alli's with me."

"I'll hire some movers, rent a truck and a storage unit tomorrow after I see what needs to go into it. Everything will get moved Wednesday so make sure you have everything you want out of there."

"I already did," I reply in a sharp tone and hang up.

I scream in frustration and throw my phone on the bed. My first instinct is to call Drew, to tell him what happened, my thought is that he's my husband and he should know. Then I realize that he's only my husband on paper and he's already done a lot for me today and I don't want to call and complain to Drew. Instead I let out a big huff and fall back on the bed, I stare at the ceiling a few moments and then start looking around the room. It was very nice of the Bhandari's to take me in and let me stay, but I can't stay here long. I feel like any longer than a month is pushing it. Which means I need to start looking for a job and another place to live, finding an apartment I can afford and keep going to DeGrassi won't be easy. While I'm wallowing in my sorrow my phone rings again, and again it's not Drew, but it's close.

"Hi Adam."

"Just calling to see how you are. Your dad's coming back tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, he called a while ago, he'll rent a storage unit for me, get a truck and movers. Thankfully I don't think I have to see him tomorrow. It would be nice if I didn't feel like my whole world was being ripped apart. If not for…" I pause and bite my lip before Drew's name slips between them, "my friends," I say instead which is true, "I'd probably be in the nut house with my mom."

"Don't say that Clare, you've been through a lot because of your parents the last few months. I think you've been handling it remarkably well, and you know we're all here for you. Mom said to let us know if you need anything, and Dad's going to help with all the paperwork you need to move out."

"Thanks Adam," I smile. Of course, Drew told me all of that earlier, but Adam doesn't know.

"Why don't you come hang out tomorrow? We can watch movies, just chill and then if you do need to see your dad I can go with you."

"Thanks Adam that would be great," I reply with relief and barely manage to stop myself before I say Drew can come too.

"Cool, just text me when you're up tomorrow," Adam replies.

I say goodbye to Adam and set my phone down with a sigh. It's really hard to keep this secret from Adam, and I feel like we're lying to him.

 **Chapter 3 is up!**


	3. Not Much Is Certain but This Is True

**I know it sometimes takes a while for short story chapters to go up, but aren't you glad when they are posted you get two chapters at once? And in this case 3!**

 **Ch. 3 Not Much Is Certain but This Is True**

 **(DREW)**

When I hear the sliding glass door open I look over, happily surprised to see Clare walk through the door.

"Hey," Adam grins getting up to hug Clare. After he hugs her Adam looks at me. "I invited Clare over to watch movies and hang out."

"Cool, hey Clare," I nod to her. I have to stop myself from getting up and going over to her.

"Hi Drew," she nods back. We're hardly looking at each other, but we can't or Adam would know something was up.

Clare sits down on the opposite end of the sofa and Adam picks out a movie. He sits down between us and we start watching the movie. We watch the first movie mostly in silence, laughing occasionally or making the occasional comment. When the first movie is over Clare gets up.

"I'm just going to use the washroom," she says before going into the washroom down here.

"I'm going to get some snacks, I think mom has some fruit in the fridge upstairs," Adam comments and goes upstairs. Just after he goes through the door Clare comes out of the washroom.

"Where's Adam?"

"Upstairs getting snacks," I tell her. She sits down on the sofa again, still away from me but a little closer than she was.

"This is really hard," she sighs.

"Which part?" I question.

"Being this close to you and not being close to you. I hate keeping this from Adam because it involves him in a way, and I hate being this close to you and having to hide all this. I feel like kissing you, but I can't with Adam around."

"Well," I grin, "Adam's not here now so kiss me." Clare doesn't move so I move over and capture her lips. Our lips don't part, it's not as passionate of a kiss as we shared yesterday but it's soft and tender. When we hear Adam on the stairs we jump apart as if the kiss was suddenly electric and we couldn't be touching.

"I brought down some fruit and chips, should we watch another movie?" Adam questions setting the tray on the coffee table.

"Yeah, another movie would be good. I'm going to pick it out this time," Clare responds getting up.

While Clare is picking out a movie Adam sits down again, making sure to sit between us. Clare puts on a movie and sits on the other side of Adam, she takes some fruit and settles back to watch the movie. About halfway through the movie Clare's cell ring, she looks at it and by the look on her face I know it's her dad, so I pause the movie.

"It's my dad, I'll be right back," Clare huffs as she gets up. "Hi Dad," she says in tone that's anything but happy.

We don't hear the rest of the conversation because she goes outside. Adam looks at her a moment, then looks back at me, and back at her. He looks like he wants to say something but isn't sure how to start. Before my brother can say anything, Clare comes back in, she doesn't look happy.

"What did your dad say?" Adam asks.

"He's been to the house, said movers and a truck will go over tomorrow and move all the stuff into storage. He's working with a realtor to sell the good furniture, take stuff to the dump and our church will take the rest to donate," Clare tells us. She's still standing near the sliding glass door, she drops her phone and starts sobbing. My instinct is to get up and go hold her, but Adam beats me to it. Adam hugs her, and she cries on his shoulder, I get up anyway and go over putting my hand on her back. "I'm sorry," Clare apologizes.

"You don't need to apologize Clare, you have every right to be upset. You've been through a lot with your parents the last few months. You want to finish the movie? Or we could do something else," Adam offers.

"No, let's finish the movie, I'm okay," Clare says wiping away the rest of her tears. She returns to the sofa, Adam sits closer to her and I put the movie back on. "I should get back to Alli's, I have a lot to do before school starts," Clare tells us when the movie ends.

"Are you sure?" Adam questions.

"Yeah, anyway my dad might call again," she comments.

"All the more reason you should be here," I reply.

"No, I should go," she insists.

"We'll take you home," I tell her.

She smiles and gets her bag, and her phone from where she dropped it on the floor. We get in my car and she sits in back, it's not that far to Alli's house.

"I'll call you tomorrow Clare, call us if you need us," Adam tells her when I pull up in front of Alli's.

"Thanks Adam, thanks for the ride Drew," Clare says as she gets out of the car. She walks to the front door, waves to us before she goes inside and then I take Adam and I home. Mom's home, we say hi to her and go down to the basement.

"You want to play video games?" I ask Adam.

"Sure."

Adam picks out a game and I turn the TV back on. We sit down and Adam hands me a controller, we start playing and Adam keeps glancing over at me. I know my brother, he wants to say something and just doesn't know how. Whatever it is Adam doesn't get to it before Mom calls us up to dinner. It's a pretty silent dinner, though we do tell our parents that Clare came over and about her dad's call. After cleaning up from dinner Adam and I return to the basement and our video game. We aren't playing for too long when Adam pauses the game.

"Why were you kissing Clare? And don't tell me you weren't I saw you with your lips on my best friend. Did she leave so early because you made her uncomfortable with the kiss? Seemed like she ran out of here as soon as the 2nd movie was over, she was going to hang out all day. I know you just broke up with Katie, but my best friend is not going to be your rebound," Adam with a harsh and accusing tone.

Clare was right, hiding this from Adam is very hard and doesn't seem right. If anyone deserves to know Adam does, my brother and I don't keep secrets from each other. I take a deep breath and set down the controller looking my brother in the eye before I confess this.

"I was kissing my wife, she ran out because she's uncomfortable hiding it from you." I watch as the bombshell I just dropped hits my brother, his eyes widen, his mouth hits the floor, he goes white and then red.

"M-m-m-married?" Adam stutters as the word doesn't want to go through his lips. "You and Clare…whe…why? Wait, she's not pregnant is she?"

"No, she's not pregnant, she's still a virgin b…"

"How do you know she's still a virgin? How could you and Clare get married?!" Adam questions and then lunges at me. "You can't be married to my best friend she's only sixteen," Adam growls as he wrestles me to the floor.

"Adam if you stop trying to kill me I can explain," I tell my brother lifting him off me.

"Fine, explain but this better be good. Why would you two get married, and why would neither of you tell me?" Adam asks as he sits up on the floor. He's still red in the face and I'm almost sure he's about to hit me at any second.

"We didn't lie completely, we just left some things out. I really did find Clare at the casino and her dad really did want to move her to Calgary. I told her to tell him she's not going since she's old enough to move out. She tried and her dad said he wouldn't sign papers to let her move out and the only way she could stay is if she got married. So, we got married."

"How could you do something so rash and stupid, you barely know Clare and you guys just got married!"

"It was marry Clare or let her go to Calgary."

Adam looks at me and then looks away, he's silent for a very long minute and I'm worried he's going to hit me. "I want to hear this from Clare," Adam finally says. "I'm going to call her."

"Let me, she doesn't know I told you yet," I tell him and get my phone from my pocket.

"Hi," she answers but doesn't sound very happy.

"I told Adam."

"Oh. Good, I hated keeping it from him."

"Yeah, he uh…" I almost say totally flipped but Adam is sitting right next to me, "wants to hear it from you."

"Okay, but we shouldn't talk here everyone's home."

"Here too, will the Bhandari's let you go out for a while?"

"I think so, just a second," she says, and I hear her pull the phone away from her face. I hear some other muffled noises including talking, and then I hear Clare breathing into the phone, she seems to be going back up the stairs. "As long as I'm home by eleven o'clock curfew."

"We'll ask our parents and I'll text you in a few minutes," I tell Clare. She says okay and I hang up with her. Then Adam and I go upstairs, he's still pretty red in the face but that's okay, it will probably help sell the excuse I'm about to give our parents. "Hey, is it okay if we go over and see Clare for a while? She's having a hard time with her dad, he called again reminding her that he's leaving in a few days. She's really upset," I tell my parents.

"Back by curfew," Mom says.

"Thanks," Adam replies for us.

We go upstairs to our rooms to get our stuff and I text Clare that we'll be there in a few minutes. Clare is waiting for us when we pull up and she comes right to the car. None of us want to talk anywhere that people might hear us, so I hit a drive-thru and we get milkshakes, then I park near the harbor.

"Okay, I heard it from him now you explain. You're married?"

"I ran into Drew at the falls, I was really upset about everything and he took me for dessert. I told him everything including that I was moving to Calgary, or rather being forced to by my father. I told Drew I didn't want to go, and he said I shouldn't, he told me to tell my Dad I just wasn't moving. I tried to do just that. I told my dad I was sixteen and simply not moving with him. He said he wouldn't sign the paperwork for me to move out and it wouldn't be approved. He told me that the only way I could stay in Toronto was to get married, he said he'd sign for me to get married. I'm sure he said it just to stop me, the last thing he was expecting was for Drew to propose to me. I wish we'd had a picture of my dad's face when you turned to me asked and me to marry you," Clare giggles.

"Yeah, that was pretty hilarious, I thought he was gonna drop right there," I laugh.

"So, your dad actually signed for you to get married?" Adam questions.

"Yep, but it wasn't that easy. I think Drew and I had the same thought when I accepted his proposal. We thought we'd get married and get it annulled immediately, and then my dad stipulated that we had to stay married for two years or he'd be back for me. The stipulation didn't send Drew running, and I knew I would not be happy living in Calgary with Dad and _Elaine_ so I agreed. My dad signed all the papers, we watched him marry _Elaine_ and then Drew and I got married."

"I…I don't know what to say, I'm glad you aren't moving to Calgary, but I really don't know how to feel about my brother and my best friend getting married on a whim, even if it was for good reason."

"That's okay, we're still trying to figure out how we feel about it ourselves Adam," Clare tells him.

"Yeah, we're still figuring things out, we've talked about some of it," I inform my brother.

"Please don't say anything Adam. We did get married but it's only on paper and we don't know how well people will take it. And I doubt most people will understand," Clare pleads with him.

"I won't say anything, but you won't be able to keep this secret for long, even if you're only married on paper," Adam comments.

"Yeah," Clare says looking at me, "I know."

 **(CLARE)**

When I see my father's car pull up I take a deep breath and trudge outside. Alli and Jenna are right at my sides, I'm glad to have my two closest female friends with me at this moment, more than pretty much any other we've been through together.

My father called about half an hour ago, he said he was coming over with some mail that had come for me at the condo, and he was coming to say goodbye. It was only six days ago that Drew and I went to the condo and my house to get things packed up, that was Monday. Tuesday night is when Adam found out the truth, I think he's still partly in shock, though he has been wonderfully supportive and called every night to see how I am and if I need anything. Wednesday was when Dad had everything moved out of our house and into storage, or to be sold or given away. Everything me or Mom, if she ever leaves the hospital, might need one day has been put into storage. I spent Thursday and Friday hanging out with Alli and Jenna, they've been doing their best to cheer me up and keep me from thinking about the fact that my life is falling apart piece by piece. And yesterday the house I've spent my entire life in was put up for sale. Today my father is leaving for Calgary.

"Hi Clare," Dad says hugging me. It's not a very tight or warm hug but he does hold me a moment longer than he normally would. "Hello girls," Dad nods to Alli and Jenna before opening the back door of his car. He pulls out a stack of mail and gives it to me. "This is it, I checked the house too and had the addresses changed. There's already a lot of interest in the house, already gotten a couple of offers on it. Well, I need to be going, we've got a flight in a few hours. I'll check in from time to time, take care Kiddo." And with that my father gets in his car and drives off.

I already feel the tears fighting to break free, I feel myself about to breakdown and I don't want to do it on the street. I turn and run into the house, up the stairs, and into Sav's room. Dropping the mail to the floor I sink down on the bed as salt water rushes from my eyes. It's probably a good thing the Bhandari parents are out right now as I sob openly. My mother's physically present but mentally gone, my dad is just gone and doesn't even seem to care about me anymore. I know I'm not, but at the moment I feel totally and incredibly alone.

"What a jerk, I can't believe that's his goodbye just before he moves 3400 kilometers away," Alli comments sitting on the edge of the bed. She puts her hand on my arm and starts rubbing softly. She'd probably hug me if I wasn't currently curled up into a ball and bawling against my legs.

"I've lost my entire family, they all abandoned me in one way or another! Darcy left for Africa and is never in touch, Mom went nuts because Dad cheated, and he married his whore and is leaving me for his new wife and a new life in Calgary."

"You still have us Clarebear," Jenna says rubbing my back. I don't respond, I'm far too angry at my family, and wallowing in self pity to acknowledge all the people who haven't abandoned me, and what they've done for me at just this moment.

"Uh Clare," Alli speaks up with a curious and shocked tone as she bends over, "why does this letter say Mr. & Mrs. Andrew Torres?"

I uncurl and look up to see the large envelope in her hand with an official stamp on it. I'm assuming it's our copy of the marriage license. I wipe my eyes and sit up a little, we've already confessed to Adam, might as well tell Alli and Jenna.

"Because right after my dad and _Elaine_ got married Drew and I got married. It was the only way Dad would let me stay in Toronto, he said he'd sign for me to get married but wouldn't sign for anything or help if I just moved out on my own."

"You got married! Why and why Drew? How did he even know?" Alli questions.

I hadn't told them about Drew being in the falls while I was there. So, I tell them everything, from the moment Dad told me he was going to Niagara to marry _Elaine_ to Drew dropping me off at this house the day after the weddings.

"So, you really are Clare Torres? Mrs. Clare Torres? You actually married Drew?!" Jenna says aghast.

"I can't believe you; analytical, neurotic you that overthinks absolutely everything jumped into a shotgun wedding with Drew Torres and didn't think things out," Alli remarks.

"You guys weren't there. Maybe there was another solution, one that didn't require a two-year marriage to Drew, even if it is just on paper. My dad gave me an ultimatum, get married or go with them. If I'd been forced to move to Calgary I'd be the next one to be committed to a mental hospital, or I would flee to another country in a few months the way Darcy did. I know Dad said it to stop me, he was not expecting Drew to propose, neither was I. Drew didn't have to do that, especially after my dad insisted on it being a minimum of two-years. Alli I know what you think of Drew, and Jenna I'm sure your opinion of him isn't much better. He's been amazing though, he really has, he helped me pack all my stuff and some of Mom's at the house and the condo, he's been really supportive and mature about it all. We've even got some things figured out. You can't say anything about me and Drew being married, please. Not to anyone, aside from us, and obviously Drew, my dad and _Elaine,_ the only one that knows is Adam and he promised not to say anything."

Alli and Jenna exchange a look before they both sigh. "We won't say a word," they chorus together.

"Thanks, I think I'll go to Adam's. After everything today, I need my male best friend, and I need to tell Drew that Dad is gone."

"We'll go with you," Alli says getting up. "I'll just text mom that we're at Adam's and they can pick us up on the way home."

A few minutes after we start walking to the Torres house we regret it, today is hot and muggy but their house isn't far. Audra and Omar appear to be gone but I see Drew's car out front, in fact the brothers are playing video games in the basement when we come in.

"Hey Girls," Drew says glancing over but without stopping the game.

"Dad came by, and Alli and Jenna know everything now," I announce.

Adam pauses the game and looks at us, "You told them everything everything?"

"Yeah, they had a shotgun wedding in the falls, she's Mrs. Drew Torres. She had to tell us after I saw mail addressed to Mr. & Mrs. Andrew Torres," Alli comments.

"I think it's our copy of our marriage license," I tell Drew as I sit on the sofa next to him.

"What did your dad want?" Drew asks.

"Pretty much to say goodbye. He dropped off some mail, told me he had offers on the house already and that he'd check in from time to time. Told me he had a flight to catch and left," I tell them before I start crying again.

Drew puts his arms around me and I cry on his chest. I can hear Alli and Jenna talking with Adam, every so often I catch a few words and know they're talking about me and Drew being married. They seem to be comparing notes on what they were told. In a way I'm glad the three of them know, and I'd be interjecting in their conversation if I wasn't so upset right now. Drew is just holding me and letting me cry, which right now is all I need. A cathartic release of the emotions broiling inside and to know that someone is there when I need them.

"So, what about school tomorrow?" Adam questions when I've stopped crying.

"Don't remind me that we have to go back to school tomorrow," Jenna whines.

"What do you mean what about school tomorrow?" Drew questions.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean you two are married and we have to start a new school year tomorrow and pretend we don't know," Adam says.

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do, no one knows we're married except the people in this room. I haven't legally changed my last name or anything so I'm going back as Clare Edwards. Drew is going back as Drew Torres, newly single Drew Torres since he broke up with Katie, and you three can't say anything. You promised, all three of you," I remind them.

"I think we have to tell the school you're living with us. And you'll be newly single Clare Edwards too seeing as you and Jake broke up," Alli comments.

"I'll talk to Principal Simpson in the morning," I respond just as Alli's phone alerts her to a text.

"My parents are on their way," Alli tells us.

I get up going into the washroom and splashing some water on my face. I fix my hair and make sure it doesn't look like I was crying. The Bhandari parents pick us up a few minutes later and we say goodbye to the Torres brothers. They take us home but order in for dinner. It's a fairly quiet and somewhat awkward dinner now that Jenna and Alli know Drew and I are married. After dinner I take a shower while they get everything ready for school tomorrow. I try to sleep but it's hard with so much is going through my mind. The next morning Mrs. Bhandari takes us to school, it's a very silent car ride.

"You three must not be very excited to be going back to school," Mrs. Bhandari comments as she pulls in.

"It's just been a crazy summer, I feel like I'm coming back a different person," I reply.

Mrs. Bhandari gives me a sympathetic look as she parks. Alli, Jenna and I get out of the car and walk inside, once we're in the school we pull out our phones to look at our locker assignments and class schedules.

"At least we're all in last period together," Jenna sighs after we compare class schedules.

"And, our lockers are at least all in the same hallway," I point out.

"Yeah, that's good we can exchange gossip between classes," Alli grins. We walk to the hallway with our lockers and find Adam there.

"Adam," we all greet together.

"Hi," he laughs.

"I'm so glad your locker is near ours. What are your classes?" I ask him. He pulls out his phone and looks at his classes. "We have all but third period together," I smile.

"And I have third period with you," Jenna grins.

"So, talked to the husband today?" Alli asks but doesn't really keep her voice down.

"No, I don't need to," I reply.

"It still sounds so weird, Clare has a husband," Jenna shakes her head.

"You think it's weird? My best friend is now my sister-in-law," Adam remarks putting his arm around my shoulders.

 **(DREW)**

I leave first period, walking out with Bianca because we sat at desks next to each other. We walk to the corner together, then she goes the opposite direction while I go to my locker and open it, happily putting my history book in my locker.

"Hey, there's this weird rumor going around that you and Clare are married," Owen remarks leaning on the locker next to mine.

"It's no rumor," I respond closing my locker. I start walking and Owen follows me, I don't actually know where Clare's locker is but happen to find her in the hall with Adam, Alli, Jenna, K.C. and Dave. "Hello wife," I smile tipping her chin up and giving her a soft kiss.

"Hi Husband," she giggles, "why the kiss at school?"

"Apparently rumor is spreading. See you at lunch Mrs. Torres," I smile and walk off.

"Wait, so you really did get married?" Owen asks.

"Yeah, we did. It's a bit of story, I'll tell you at lunch, I got gym or rather recreation and fitness leadership."

"Me too, can I hear this story now? I can't believe Drew Torres has a wife."

"I'll tell you at lunch, and the marriage, it's just on paper," I tell him opening a locker in gym and setting my backpack on the bench. I get out my gym clothes, shoes and lock before putting my backpack in the locker.

"So, kissing her in the hallway is just a perk of this "on paper" union?" Owen questions getting his gym clothes out of his backpack.

"Something like that," I nod.

"Can't wait to hear this story," Owen laughs.

Gym is a welcome and easy class after world history and Mr. Perino. I've always been better at the physical things, and Armstrong is a good teacher as well as a good coach. After class and changing out of our gym clothes we take our backpacks with us to lunch. I find my brother and Clare leaving a science classroom, I can see Wes and Connor in the classroom talking to Wesley's uncle.

"Come on, let's go have lunch," I comment taking Clare's hand.

Adam comes with us and Owen of course. Alli, Jenna, K.C. and Dave find us and we all go outside. Worried mostly about teachers hearing and telling my mom we go out to the football field. We sit on the grass and then Clare and I tell them everything.

"I can't believe you two just got married, just like that. And you have to stay married for two years," K.C. exclaims.

"Get married and stay married for two years or live in Calgary with my dad and _Elaine_ for two years, it was an easy choice," Clare says.

"I proposed without thinking but I'm not sorry. I didn't want Clare to leave for Calgary, and the way she was talking about it I didn't think she'd last. Anyway, she's been through a lot as it is," I tell them.

"Rationalize it anyway you want Dude, it was a shotgun wedding," Owen remarks.

"Yeah, and you both keep insisting this is a marriage on paper only, yet I saw you kiss in the hall," K.C. points out.

"I have a right to kiss my wife," I shoot back.

"We talked about it, and since we are married, even if it is a marriage on paper we are still married. So, we should be able to kiss, if it's okay with both of us," Clare tells them.

"So, you're married so that you don't have to move to Calgary but Drew gets fringe benefits?" Dave asks.

"No, I wanted to kiss him the first time, well not counting our first nuptial kiss. I brought it up and we talked about it," Clare informs them.

"But if one of us wants to date someone else we can, since we only got married because it was her father's condition. Not that he expected me to propose to her."

"Clare, I still can't believe someone with your intelligence thought getting married to Drew was the best thing to do," K.C. scolds her.

"Hey," I grumble smacking his arm as that sounded like an insult.

"Sorry, but she's not even seventeen yet and you guys are married, and you barely know each other. If she'd married Adam I could maybe understand. You have to stay married for two years and you graduate this year, what happens then?" K.C. asks.

"Being married to Drew for two years will be easy, if I'd gone to Calgary with my dad for two years I would not have lasted. It's not like I'm pregnant or that we're living together my dad didn't say anything about it. Drew can go off to university next year and we'll still be married," Clare comments.

"You're all assuming that I'm actually going to graduate," I remark picking some blades of grass and tossing them in the breeze.

Now Adam smacks my arm, "You're graduating."

"Look, you all know now but you can't say anything please. I know the rumors are circulating but it's high school in a couple days their will be new rumors. No one else besides all of you here and my dad know. We don't want the teachers to know, I already told Mr. Simpson I was living at Alli's temporarily, and we don't want the Torres parents to find out," Clare tells them.

"Yeah, they'd freak and I'm sure they'd think you were pregnant," Adam remarks and I nod.

"Well, now that we've heard about the wedding I'm going to get some lunch," Dave remarks.

"I don't think we have enough time to go to The Dot, let's eat in the caf," Alli says standing up. We all get up and walk to the caf in a group, but Owen and I sit at one table while the others sit at a different table.

"So, what about Katie?" Owen asks.

"On our big romantic weekend, that you were helping us cover for by saying we were camping, Katie took drugs and cheated on me with hotel employees. I was angry and walking the casino when I found Clare. I broke up with Katie before I even saw Clare."

"So, when are you and Clare going to consummate this marriage?" Owen asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"We've only kissed," I remind him.

"Yeah but this marriage and your arrangement means you two go to each other when horny, at least until one of you starts dating, right?"

"Yeah, and we did talk about it but not in so many words. When we brought it up we said kissing and whatever."

"Right, so when are you getting to the whatever?" Owen grins.

"I think that's up to Clare," I reply.

"Man, you've only been married a little over a week, a marriage you keep saying is only on paper and yet your still whipped," Owen teases and I throw a chip at him.

We finish lunch, toss our trash and start walking to our lockers. We're talking about classes and find that second period gym is the only class we have together.

"Drew," Katie calls running up to me. I ignore her and keep walking, but she runs up and catches my arm. I stop and so does Owen. "Drew I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to do, I don't know what I was thinking. I've really missed you," Katie says dragging her finger down my chest.

Owen clears his throat and leans next to me to talk next to my ear, "Clare's watching."

 **Chapter 4 is up and picks up from right here in Clare's pov.**


	4. You Used to Fall into My Arms

**If you're voting in the poll for what replaces Salvaged & Saved, you've got maybe two or three more days to cast your votes.**

 **Ch. 4 You Used to Fall into My Arms**

 **(CLARE)**

After eating I was on my way to my locker when I saw Katie run up to Drew and catch his arm. They were talking but it was too far away for me to hear what they were saying. Drew looks over at me for a second before Katie puts her hand on his face to make him look at her again. I feel a jealous stab in my stomach, and then scold myself for it. After all the marriage is only on paper and we both agreed we could date other people. Besides which I don't like feeling jealous, most especially when I have no reason to.

"Hey Clare," Eli calls to me and I look over smiling at my ex and now sort of friend. "Adam told me about your dad taking off with his new wife and leaving you. I can't believe he did that, it really sucks, but I am really glad you're not moving to Calgary."

"Yeah, both my parents have lost their minds in the last few months. I feel like my whole family has abandoned me. I couldn't have moved to Calgary though, I'm glad I convinced him to let me stay," I tell Eli. I happen to look over at Drew just as he looks at me, he's still talking to Katie but now he's watching me and Eli.

"I know we're still kind of working at this whole being friends thing, but you know if you need anything I'm here," Eli says touching my arm. When his skin touches mine there's a familiar thrill, almost a spark. I wonder if that old spark could still be there?

"Thanks Eli," I smile.

The bell rings, Eli walks away and I look over to see that Katie has walked away from Drew. I look up and down the hall before walking over to Drew, Owen is still with him but that's okay he knows everything. I stand on my tiptoes to give Drew a quick kiss. Quick but not a peck, I put my hand at the back of his neck and bring our lips together. Drew puts his hand on my waist, I feel him smile into the kiss. I pull away after a few seconds lowering my heels to the floor.

"Felt like doing that," I explain, and he grins.

I walk away and finally get to my locker, opening it and putting in my book from first period then close my locker again. I have a spare this period, so I go to the memorial garden to get a start on my homework. I sit down and am just about to get out my book when the door opens again and K.C. comes in, he must have a spare this period too.

"I still can't believe you and Drew are married. Did it not go through your mind after you did it that you made a monumental mistake?"

"Actually, no. I admit that after the wedding and dinner with my dad when I was standing outside of Drew's…well our hotel room, and I thought to myself my husband is on the other side of this door, that was odd. And I never thought I'd be married at sixteen and definitely never to Drew. Like Owen said it was a shotgun wedding, if it hadn't been my father's proviso that I can only stay in Toronto if I get married we wouldn't be married. Dad said it to stop me from staying here. If Drew hadn't been there though I may have just married anyone, all I knew was going to Calgary would kill me. I don't get along with my stepmom, my father has turned slightly sadistic since being with her, and I would have been away from everyone, and everything I love for my last two years of high school. At least by staying here I have my friends, my school and everything here. Well, not my home anymore or my mom really, I don't even know if I can go see her in the hospital, but at least she's in this town. And if she does get better at least I'll be here, until I go to university anyway."

K.C. hugs me tightly. "I'm sure Mr. Torres can find out if you can see your mom."

"Yeah, probably. He's already helping me get all the paperwork to move out on my own. I don't know how long I can stay at the Bhandari's, it does mean I'm going to have to get a job probably."

"I can see if…wait a minute did you say you and Drew stayed in one hotel room?"

"Yeah, I said that several minutes ago, you're just picking that out now?"

"Guess it took a little while to catch up with my brain. You didn't sleep with Drew that night, did you?"

"Sleep, yes, have sex no. All we did was sleep in the same bed, and we talked. I've been over to the Torres house a lot, but I barely knew Drew at all."

"So, how far will you go with Drew? Being married and with this little arrangement you have?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

 **(DREW)**

"Tell me again how this marriage is just on paper," Owen laughs after Clare walks away.

"Go to class," I reply pushing at him playfully.

Owen laughs and walks off, I shake my head and walk to third period architectural design class. Jake is in this class, he gives me a little glare when I come in. I take the desk behind him.

"Clare trying to make me jealous? I saw her kiss you in the hall," Jake comments. He may be pretending he's not jealous, but he sure sounds jealous.

"My wife can kiss me whenever she wants," I respond.

Jake spins around and looks at me, opens his mouth to say something but a group of giggling girls comes in. The teacher tells them to take their seats and Jake turns back around. If he has a comment about me and Clare being married I don't hear it. The teacher talks all through class and looks at us the whole time, so Jake never looks back at me. When the bell rings I leave class quickly, my last class is on the other side of school, business leadership. When I get to class I find Katie in the class, when she sees me she grins widely. She tried to apologize to me earlier, told me it would never happen again. I didn't say anything, I was too busy watching Eli with Clare and then the bell rang.

"I meant what I said earlier Drew, I'm really sorry about Niagara. I know what that weekend was supposed to be, maybe I just got scared. I know I messed up, but I really have missed you," she says in a kind of pouty whine.

"I know you're sorry, but it happened, if you were scared you should have talked to me. You should know that I'd respect you enough to talk, instead you disrespected me so much that you ran out to get high and cheat on me."

"I'm sorry Drew, I'm really, really sorry," she apologizes again.

"I heard you, it doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you."

She huffs and turns around in her chair again. That's the end of it, she doesn't even turn her head to look at me, until the end of class when the teacher assigns the two of us to work on a project together. I'm not happy that we're partners but not much I can do about it.

"So, you want to come over and work on the project at my place?" Katie asks when class is over.

"Sure, I'll meet you out front," I tell her.

"Okay," she smiles excitedly.

I go to my locker, text Adam that I'm going to Katie's to work on a project so he'll have to find his own way home, and then go to find Clare. I know we don't live together or anything, but I still feel I should tell her I'm going to my ex-girlfriend's to work on a project. She's in the hall, probably walking to her locker.

"Hey, Katie and I got partnered to work on a project for business class together. It's due on Friday so I'm going to her place to work on it."

"Okay," Clare nods but then starts gnawing on the corner of her lip which I know means she's nervous or worried.

I lean down touching my lips to hers, she releases her lip from her teeth to kiss me back. It's a soft, tender kiss but our lips part a little and we linger in the kiss, I feel her release a breath, that's when I know she's relaxed some.

"Clare how could get married at sixteen?! And to Drew," Eli demands in angry tone from our sides. We break from the kiss and I clench my fists. Eli and I narrow our eyes at each other and his fists are clenched too.

"Drew go to Katie's to work on the project. Eli I'll explain if you have some time, we can go somewhere we can talk alone," Clare says. The thought of her alone with Eli isn't one I like.

"I'll call you later," I tell Clare leaning down and kissing her again. It's a harder and more passionate this time, I know Eli hates watching it. When I get out front Katie is on the steps with her younger sister Maya. "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride since I'm coming over anyway," I tell them without stopping.

They follow me to my car, Katie gets in the passenger seat, Maya gets in back and I drive us to their place. Their mom is home as she usually is, she smiles when she sees me, which I was not expecting. I wonder what Katie told her family about us and, about why I haven't been around this last week.

"Good to see you Drew," Mrs. Matlin smiles at me.

"Drew and I have a project for business class, can we work on it in my room?"

"I guess, but you better be doing homework. Will you be staying for dinner Drew?"

"No Ma'am, I need to get home for dinner," I reply and follow Katie back to her room. "I didn't think your mom would be happy to see me," I remark while Katie sits on her bed. I sit at her desk, turning the chair so I can see her.

"I didn't tell them we broke up, just Marisol knows. I didn't tell them because I want to get back together," she says hopefully.

"We should work on the project," I respond getting out my notebook.

"Drew," Katie snaps at me with annoyance.

"I heard you, I'm not ready to talk about or even think about it right now. I'm here to work on a project so let's do that or I'm going home," I assert.

She huffs but gets her book out, it's tense but we do manage to work on the project a little bit. After about an hour and feeling like we're really not much getting much done I decide I need to go home.

"I should go, I have other homework and I need to get home," I tell Katie standing up and stuffing the notebook back in my backpack.

Katie jumps up, grabs my arm and crushes her lips to mine, it's shocking but also familiar, but I don't want to be kissing Katie and my mind immediately turns to Clare. I push Katie away from me after a second. I don't say anything to her I just leave, I say goodbye to Mrs. Matlin on my way out and drive home.

"How'd it go at Katie's?" Adam questions.

"Not great, she wants to get back together, she really wanted to talk about it and she kept apologizing today. I told her I wasn't ready to talk about it or even think about getting back together with her. I don't want to get back together with her at all, I thought I made that clear, but she doesn't seem to be getting it."

"I'm surprised she didn't hear about you and Clare," Adam comments.

"If she did she didn't ask about it and it isn't stopping her from trying to get back together. She even kissed me before I left her house. Eli did hear about me and Clare, he's pissed."

"I didn't tell Eli you and Clare got married, I knew how he'd react. I only told Eli about the stuff with Clare's dad, the guarded version she gave me before I found out about the marriage," Adam says.

"Didn't they break up last year, before she started dating Jake? Shouldn't Jake be the one that's pissed?"

"It's pretty shocking news, plus we're talking about Eli here. The boy that poisoned Fitz when he got Clare to be his date for Vegas night. The boy who crashed his car to get Clare to come see him, wrote a play for her."

"Should I be worried that he's going to poison me now?"

"I don't think he'd go that far, he and Fitz had already been feuding. Besides he knows he's bipolar and he's on meds now. I'm sure he'll calm down after Clare talks to him."

 **(CLARE)**

"My dad's picking me up, he can drop us somewhere," Eli says when Drew's walked away.

"Can your dad pick you up later? Maybe we can go to The Dot to talk," I comment.

"I don't think we can talk alone at The Dot," Eli shakes his head.

"My house then? It's empty and I don't have keys anymore, but we can talk in the backyard," I propose.

"Sure," Eli smirks.

I walk out with him and text Alli that Eli found out and I'm talking to him. I ask her to tell her mom and let her know I'll be home later. We wait a couple minutes for Bullfrog, he smiles when he sees me and Eli opens the car door for me. Eli asks his dad to drop us at my house and pick us up later.

"For sale?" Bullfrog asks when he pulls up to my house.

"I'll tell you later Dad," Eli says as he gets out of the car.

I thank Bullfrog for dropping us off as I get out of the car. Eli and I go through the back gate, it's pretty hot but we sit under the shade of the tree in the back yard. I lean against the tree and look at my khaki uniform skirt, fiddling with the hem of it as I begin to tell Eli everything.

"Okay, I understand why you got married and why you didn't go with your dad to Calgary. But why in the hell did you marry Drew? Why didn't you marry me? Even if it is just a marriage on paper, at least I know you," Eli says when I've finished my story.

"Drew as there, he proposed, it's not like I had time to call you and ask you to drive to Niagara to marry me."

"I would have, you could have married me and moved in with me," Eli says grumbling a little.

"That's sweet Eli, but as I said I didn't really have time to think about it and Drew was there. Besides, you and I have barely become friends again, and I assure you Drew's been nothing but sweet and supportive. Anyway, Drew and I are married but we're not together."

"He was kissing you in the hall, if you're not together why was he kissing you?"

"We talked about it, we are married even though it's just on paper we're still married. So, seeing as we are married we should be able to kiss, if both of us want to, as long as we're both single, so to speak."

"Wait, so you married Drew but you can still date?"

"We both can, if there's someone we want to date. The marriage is only on paper and not many people know. Drew is eighteen, a high school senior and it's not like we got married because I'm pregnant or we're in love. We got married because my father forced me into it."

"I still can't believe you just got married, just like that. Two years is a long time you know."

"It's not that long, Dad never said anything about us having to live together just to stay married. Drew graduates this year and he'll go to university next year, and then just before I go to university we get divorced. I get to finish high school in Toronto and with my friends, and even if I can't see her at least I can be here for my mom. I mean there's always hope that she'll get her mind back and get out of the hospital soon," I sigh curling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"I'm sure she'll get out of the hospital Clare, and you'll be there for her when she gets out," Eli says putting his arm around me.

"Thanks Eli," I smile turning my head to look at my ex.

"I get why you married Drew, but I don't like it, and I'm probably never going to," Eli replies.

"You don't have to, just don't fight with him please?"

"I think I can manage that, as long as he's good to you," Eli smirks.

"I told you, he's been nothing but good and supportive. You should probably call your dad to come get us, it's really hot and I've explained everything."

"Yeah, it is hot I'll call my dad. We're dropping you at Alli's house right?"

I giggle and nod, Eli smiles as he gets out his phone to call his dad. Bullfrog picks us up a few minutes later and drops me off at Alli's. I thank Bullfrog for chauffeuring us around and tell Eli I'll see him tomorrow as I get out of the car. I greet Mrs. Bhandari when I go in before going up to Sav's room to start on my homework.

"So," Alli says drawing out the word a little, "how was your talk with Eli?"

"He didn't crash any cars or hit anything. He said he's not happy that I'm married to Drew, and he probably never will be. I told him just no fighting, that was it there's no juicy details to give."

"But you told him that you can date? That it's only a marriage on paper? And he didn't do anything?"

"He took it well and was comforting when I talked about my mom. Speaking of which I need to call Omar, I want to find out if I can even go see my mom," I tell them.

"Do you want us to stay?" Jenna asks.

"No, it's just a phone call. I'll come in and do homework with you two when I'm done," I reply. Alli and Jenna smile as they leave the room. I get out my cell phone and call the Torres house, since I don't know Omar's cell number.

"Hello?" Audra answers.

"Hi Audra, it's Clare."

"Hi Honey, how are you? Adam told us all about your father taking off, the whole thing's just terrible. If you need anything we're here."

"Thanks, Adam told me, and I really appreciate it. I actually called to speak to Omar, I know my dad had my mom's parental rights taken away, but I wanted to know if I could go see her?"

"Omar will find out for you. Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night, I'm sure Omar will have an answer by then and he has the paperwork for you to move out."

"Dinner would be nice, I'll come home with Adam after school," I reply.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow."

 **(DREW)**

"BOYS DINNER!" Mom calls. We put our homework down and go upstairs, getting plates and serving ourselves before sitting down with Mom and Dad at the table. "Clare's coming for dinner tomorrow night," Mom tells us as we begin eating.

"Why?" I question.

"She wants your father to find out if she's able to go see her mom and your dad has the paperwork for her to move out on her own," Mom replies. I release a breath I thought she asked Clare to come over because mom heard the rumors we were married.

"I'll have someone from the office check into it for Clare," Dad says.

"Drew after dinner we need to talk about your courses this year," Mom comments after a few minutes.

"What about my courses?"

"After dinner," Mom repeats and I slump down in my chair.

She asks Dad how his day was, then asks Adam how he's enjoying music this year. After dinner Mom says she and I will clean the kitchen. Adam makes a hasty exit to the basement and Dad upstairs.

"What did I do?" I ask with a huff as Mom and I begin washing the dishes.

"I thought we talked about the courses you were going to take this year. Architectural design and gym Drew? What happened to the university track courses Drew? I thought you going to take university track biology and calculus?"

"I looked at those courses Mom, I would never have passed those."

"You didn't even try, you need to drop those other courses and enroll in biology and calculus."

"I barely understand quadratics and you want me to take calculus? And the only thing I know about biology is what to do with the girl. I'm taking a business course and world history which is university track, why does it matter?"

"Because they're not university courses Drew, even your business course isn't university track, but at least it's better. Change the courses tomorrow Drew," Mom demands.

I drop the dish I was holding in the sink making a big splash. "I'm not changing the courses Mom. I'm stupid, deny it all your want to yourself but I'm dumb. Taking university track courses doesn't do any good if I fail out of them. I'm dumb mom accept it!"

I wipe my hands on my jeans as I storm upstairs to my room and slam the door. I put on music and plug in my earbuds turning the music up as loud as I can take it. Mom and I have this argument a lot, about as much as she argues with Adam about hormones and surgery. I listen to music until I fall asleep, it's a good thing I finished my homework earlier. Adam wakes me up the next morning, shaking me until my eyes open.

"We have school," Adam says.

"I'm going to hop in a shower, is Mom still home?"

"Yeah, but I think she's leaving soon."

"Tell me when she's gone," I say to Adam as I walk past him to the washroom.

I turn on the water, take off my pajamas and get in the shower, Adam calls in when Mom is gone and I get out of the shower. I don't eat breakfast, so when Adam is ready I drive us to school. Adam doesn't talk about the fight I had with Mom last night, he knows what it was about. After walking into school together Adam goes to his locker. I start walking to my locker when I hear Jake's voice, I wouldn't pay attention except that he's angry and what he's saying catches my ear.

"…I dump you and you ran off to Niagara to get married!" Jake growls.

"You dumped me when I needed you, and I didn't run to Niagara to get married Jake. I was dragged by my father to watch him get married. Leave me alone Jake," Clare says turning to walk away but Jake grabs her arm.

"We're not done," Jake says pulling her back.

I run over dropping my backpack and shove him away from her, "Don't touch my wife!"

"Back off pretty boy, I was talking to my girlfriend. I was telling her how stupid and crazy it was for her to run off and get married," Jake replies shoving me away from him.

Still angry from my fight with Mom last night, and that Jake grabbed Clare I clench my fist. I reel back to hit him, but Clare catches my arm.

"Drew don't you'll just get into trouble," she says pulling at me.

"Don't touch her again," I hiss at Jake and turn with Clare. I pick up my backpack and stalk toward my locker again.

"Why do boys always turn to fighting first?"

"You wanted me to turn my back when he grabbed you like that?" I question.

"I want you to trust that I can take care of myself. And you can't possibly be this angry that I was arguing with Jake, so you want to tell me what's really going on?" Clare asks.

"My overbearing prying mom looked up my courses. She got mad at me because gym and architectural design aren't university track. She was even upset about the business class, but she said it was better. She doesn't get that I'm dumb and I can't do those classes," I sigh leaning against the wall.

"You're not dumb Drew," Clare admonishes.

"I am, I'm dumb. She wants me to be Adam, she doesn't get that I'm good at sports and he's good at school. She expects me to go to some university, be a lawyer like dad or something, she won't accept that I'm dumb. I'm never going to be a lawyer, I don't have the brains, but she doesn't get it, the harder she pushes the angrier I get because it just reminds me that I'm dumb."

"You're not dumb Drew, I don't want to hear you call yourself dumb ever again. You were the one that reminded me I was sixteen and didn't have to go with my father."

"I just remembered something Dad talks about. Everyone thinks we're dumb and crazy for getting married."

"They just don't understand, and I don't care if it was crazy I don't regret it, and I'm eternally grateful for what you did for me. I know you're not the same type of smart as Adam, you're not book smart or school smart, there are other kinds of intelligence Drew and you're not dumb. I'm coming to dinner tonight; do you want me to talk to your mom?"

"No, she'd probably wonder why you care so much. Anyway, she won't argue with me about it as long as we have company. We have this fight all the time, she expects me to be in the same classes as Adam and she won't let Adam do hormones and surgery, it's the two ongoing arguments in our house," I reply. Clare gives me a sympathetic look but doesn't say anything. "Come on I'll walk you to your locker, most of the student body has heard we're married or at least heard the rumor, they won't think anything of it," I say putting my arm around Clare's shoulders. When we get to her locker we also find my brother, Jenna and Alli.

"Don't the newlyweds look cozy this morning," Alli says with biting sarcasm.

"Jake was giving her shit because he knows we're married. I'll see you after school," I say to Clare and wave to my brother before going to my locker. I get out my world history book and go to class. Eli is here, sitting at his desk, he smirks at me when I come in.

"Clare explained the whole marriage thing to me yesterday, I still don't like it, but I hear it's an open marriage," he says when I sit down. At least he keeps his voice down.

"Yeah, we can still date, it was just to keep her from moving," I shrug keeping my voice even. Inside though I feel this big jealous knot tie itself in my chest. Something deep inside me does not like the thought of Eli and Clare getting back together. Whether that's because she's my wife and I'm being protective and jealous, or it's because I'm afraid that Eli will hurt her and is bad for her I'm not sure. Maybe both, I've never liked Eli that much really, but he has been a good friend to Adam.

Eli doesn't say anything else before class starts, Clare didn't tell me about their talk yesterday, but Adam did. She'll be at my house all afternoon I might ask her about it. Bianca comes into class and smiles at me, sitting at her desk next to mine.

"I was talking to Adam and Clare about trying out for Bright Sparks. I'm going to do it, tryouts are at lunch," she says excitedly.

"You should do it, you're smart enough to," I encourage her.

Class starts, and Mr. Perino begins talking, and just like yesterday I'm only understanding about half. I slump down in my desk and stare at my book, huge paragraphs with big words that make my brain hurt. And Mom thinks I should be in all university track classes.

When the bell rings I go to my locker to stash my backpack and history book and then head to gym. This class is a welcome rest after history, it refreshes me for the rest of the day and there's no way I'm dropping this class. Owen and I eat lunch together, he doesn't talk about the wedding, he asks if I'm going out for football this year.

"Yeah, definitely going out for football this year, the doctor said it was okay and this year no Riley so I'm QB1," I grin.

"Riley was a good QB, we'll see what you bring as QB1."

"Hey, I got ideas and plays, I may be dumb when it comes to school but I know sports," I snap.

"Chill Dude, no one said you were dumb, I've seen you play, I know you're good," Owen says.

"Sorry, my mom was on my case about my classes last night. She wants me in university track classes, she hates that I'm in gym. She doesn't understand how much I struggle in university classes. I might graduate this year, but no way am I going to university, I'm not fooling myself I know I'm not smart."

"My parents get on my case about classes and sports too, it's just parents being parents. It's worse when you have siblings because they're constantly comparing you."

"Yeah, no kidding," I nod.

Owen and I finish lunch and leave the caf just in time to see Katie appear out of nowhere and shove Clare into the wall!

 **Uh oh trouble! And sadly you'll have to wait for this story to come around again to see chapter 5. The update will pick up right here though.**


	5. Like a Lost Dog Between Houses

**I know it's been a while, but I finally finished these chapters! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ch. 5 Like a Lost Dog Between Houses**

 **(CLARE)**

"You sure you won't be staying late at Drew's tonight to consummate the marriage?" Alli teases. We just finished lunch and are walking to the girl's washroom.

"Alli! Even if I was thinking about that, which I'm not, we wo…" I'm interrupted by getting shoved violently into the wall. "Ughhff," I grunt as my back hits the with a violent thud, and a gasp is forced from my throat.

"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND YOU WHORE," Katie yells. She's got wild blood shot eyes, the veins in her neck are popping out from rage. She makes a fist like she's going to punch me, but I can't react I'm still in shock from the impact.

"Crazy bitch," Alli snarls smacking Katie in the head with her purse. It's enough to distract Katie from the punch and she doesn't hit me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER KATIE," Drew yells running over and getting between us. Owen is with him and he gets between us too.

"Clare, you okay?" Jenna whispers to me.

"Yeah, just a little shocked," I nod.

"Clare didn't steal me, I broke up with you because you cheated on me and got high. You chose drugs over me. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You ever touch my wife or go near her again and you'll regret it," Drew growls at her. He then puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk off with Alli, Jenna and Owen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, got the wind knocked out of me a little bit that's all. I didn't even see her coming. Thanks for saving me from the punch Alli, I wouldn't have been able to react fast enough."

"No problem, I always thought Katie had issues."

"Katie is a crazy drugged out bitch. If she gives you anymore issues let us know," Owen says.

"I'd say I could handle her, but she's a black belt, so thanks. I'll try to stay away from her, maybe she'll stay away from me."

"She comes near you again and she'll regret it. I'll see you after school, you're coming straight to our place right?" Drew asks now that we've reached my locker.

"Yes, I'll see you after school."

Drew takes his arm from my shoulders and walks off with Owen. Alli, Jenna and I all open our lockers. I spend my spare with K.C. doing homework. He talks about trying out for Bright Sparks, Bianca and Connor tried out to. They won't know who made the team until tomorrow morning. Math class goes by pretty quickly, when it ends Adam and I leave together. We go out to the front to wait for Drew, he comes out a few minutes later and drives us to their house.

"How'd the talk with Eli go yesterday?" Drew asks when we're in the basement.

"I told you he's not happy, but he accepts it," Adam comments.

"I know what you told me, I'm asking Clare," Drew replies.

"I explained it all to him, he wasn't happy about it, he didn't like that we were married, but he understands. He said he wasn't ever to going like it, but promised not to fight you."

"At least he doesn't want to poison me," Drew remarks with a bit of sarcasm. Adam and I both shoot him a look.

"I don't think Eli is the one we need to worry about anymore. I think Katie is the one we need to worry about now, after her attack on Clare this afternoon," Adam remarks.

"Yeah, I don't know how she even found out. I didn't think she'd be happy, but I didn't think she'd attack you," Drew says brushing a curl behind my ear.

"Rumor is going around school and a lot of other people know, it's not your fault Drew. Neither is her reaction," I assuage him.

"You know with the rumors going around school, at some point Simpson is going to hear about it, and possibly Mom," Adam points out.

"I'm not so worried about Simpson because we can tell him it's just a rumor. We should probably do all we can to keep your mom from finding out though. I know she likes me as Adam's friend, I don't think she would like me if she found out we were married."

"It's not just you, Mom would freak if she found out either of us had gotten married," Adam says and then we all go quiet as we hear Audra on the stairs.

Audra greets us and says dinner will be ready at six. We spend the afternoon doing homework, but don't talk about being married anymore, just to be safe. I get the rest of my homework done, Adam finishes his homework easily and then we help Drew with the last of his. We've all finished our homework by the time dinner is ready. Omar is home now and already sitting at the table.

"If you want to see your mother you can go any time Clare," Omar informs me once we're all eating. "Her parental rights were taken away, however there is no restraining order or anything else to keep you from going to see her."

"Then I want to go see her, when does the hospital close?"

"I understand the urgency you feel Clare, but I think you should wait until this weekend. I spoke with her doctors myself to find out her condition. They think it would be good for you to go see her, however they warned me it could do more harm than good for the both of you. Your visit may trigger a breakthrough for your mom, make her remember that she has something else to live for. It's also possible that you could only be a reminder of your father and what she's already lost, which may make things worse. She's physically fine, but she's unresponsive and seeing her that way may be detrimental and undoubtedly very difficult for you," Omar tells me.

"I still want to see her, I need to see her. She's my mom," I say resolutely. No one else sees it, but Drew takes my hand under the table.

"I'll call in the morning and make arrangements for you to go this weekend," Omar replies.

"We'll go with you Honey, I'm sure you'll need support," Audra offers.

"Yeah, we'll go with you," Drew grins. I give my (somewhat) secret husband a smile.

"Thank you everyone, I really appreciate everything. Having lost both my parents in a way it's heartening to know I still have people that care."

"You know we're here for you," Adam smiles.

"I have all the paperwork for you to live on your own without a guardian. If you sign tonight I'll have it filed tomorrow," Omar informs me.

"Thanks Omar, I'll sign it tonight. The Bhandari's have been very kind and generous, but I can't stay there very long. They already have Jenna, and I'm just borrowing Sav's room. I'll have to start looking for a job soon, and then a place of my own," I comment releasing a heavy sigh. It's fairly overwhelming to think about school and a job, living on my own.

"You'll get some money as long as you're in school, enough to rent a room somewhere. If you want an apartment of your own you'll need a job. I can go over it all with you once the paperwork is filed," Omar offers.

"Thanks Omar, it's all a little overwhelming."

"I know, I'll explain everything and if you have any questions let me know," Omar replies. I give him a grateful smile. I have nothing else to say, and my mind is racing with thoughts of seeing my mom and moving out. I'm nibbling at my food, eating slowly, and the table is silent for a couple minutes.

"How was school?" Audra asks breaking the silence. Drew and Adam exchange a look before Drew speaks.

"I got paired with Katie on a project in business class, but she wants to get back together and I can't work with her. I asked to get reassigned to another group, but the teacher said no. I told Katie we'd work separately," Drew enlightens his parents. He doesn't tell them Katie attacked me because they'd wonder why.

"Why are you still in business class Drew, you were supposed to drop business and gym today," Audra remarks. Drew gores rigid with ire, and deflates at the same time.

"I'm not dropping those courses Mom," Drew replies through clenched teeth.

"Andrew we talked about this," Audra snaps back. I bite my lip rolling it between my teeth nervously. I'm not sure what to do, I want to speak up for Drew, but I'm not sure that I should.

"Audra," Omar speaks up calmly, "business is a good class to take. I took it in high school, there's a lot of essential things in a business course."

Audra doesn't look happy, but she resigns. "Alright, you don't have to drop business. However, if you're going out for football I see no reason for you to also be in gym class."

I hear Drew growling in his chest, but he doesn't respond. I have a feeling that there will be a fight later, after I leave. Omar breaks the tension, as much as he can, by talking about his day. After dinner Omar takes me to his office here at the house. He explains all the paperwork and the process before I sign.

"Adam and I will take Clare home, we'll stop for dessert at The Dot, but we'll be home by curfew," Drew says when we come back downstairs.

"What about homework?" Audra questions.

"We've already finished Mom, all of us," Drew responds. His jaw is tight and the irritation in his voice is laced in each word.

"Alright, back by curfew," Audra states.

"Thanks for dinner, and for everything Mr. and Mrs. Torres," I smile.

"Of course Honey," Audra grins back, "you're welcome here anytime."

I say goodnight to the Torres parents and go downstairs with the brothers. I grab my backpack and coat, they get their coats and we go out to Drew's car. We're silent all the way to The Dot, Drew is still angry about his mom wanting him to drop gym. I'm thinking about my mom, not sure what Adam has on his mind, most likely the impending fight between Drew and their mom later. When we get to The Dot Fitz is working, he usually works the closing shift. We order coffee and dessert, sitting at one of the high tables near the windows.

"You should tell your mom why taking gym is important for you," I try to encourage Drew.

"She won't listen, she never does," Drew sighs, "and I'm not dropping the class."

"When will you start looking for a job and a place?" Adam inquires.

"Soon, maybe after my birthday."

"Yeah, it's next week. What do you want to do?" Drew questions.

"I'm not sure, so much has happened I just haven't thought about my birthday," I shrug.

"We could have a party at our house Saturday night," Drew offers.

"No, that's the day I'm visiting my mom. If it goes well I'll want to celebrate, but if it doesn't…" my sentence drifts off with sigh as I think about the visit going badly.

"We could at least do dinner, the night of your birthday. Go to your favorite restaurant with your closest friends," Adam says before looking at Drew, "and your husband."

"Yeah, that would be good," I nod. "Did you really ask the teacher to assign you to another group?" I ask Drew.

"Yeah, he said partners were assigned and if I didn't do the project I'd get a zero. So, I told Katie I wasn't going to work with her anymore, and I'd do my half then give to her on Thursday in class and she could put it together."

"You didn't have to do that," I tell him.

"I didn't want to work with her anymore, I didn't want to work with her at all, but especially after what she did today," Drew states with an angry tone.

I kiss his cheek and he grins at me. We finish our dessert and coffee then the brothers drop me at the Bhandari house.

"Thanks for bringing me home, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Goodnight Clare," they call at the same time.

I wave to them when I go inside and say hi to the Bhandari parents, telling them about the dinner and going to see my mom on Saturday. They both tell me it's good that I'm going to see her and wish me luck. I say thanks before going upstairs, as I pass Alli and Jenna's room the door opens and Alli pops her head out.

"So, how was dinner at the husband's house?" Alli asks, at least she keeps her voice down. I go into my room and they follow me closing the door behind them.

"It wasn't a dinner like that, if his parents found out we were married, even just on paper, I would not be so welcome at the Torres house. It was good though, I signed all the paperwork to move out and Omar explained everything very well. I can go see my mom, I'm going on Saturday, the Torres family is going to take me, be there for support."

"That's good, hopefully it's a good reunion with your mom," Jenna remarks.

"Yeah," I exhale as I sink down onto my bed, "I really hope so."

 **(DREW)**

"Drew wait, we c…" Katie calls as we leave business class.

"Don't talk me, just stay away from me Katie I want nothing to do with you. I told you, I'll do my half and give it to you, like I said I would. Keep away from me," I cut her off.

I walk past her and out to the front where Adam and Clare are waiting. Even with Clare here for dinner Mom still brings up my classes. At least Dad convinces her to let me stay in business class. When Adam and I get home from dropping Clare off Mom is waiting for me.

"Adam to your room," Mom orders. Adam gives me a look that says _"best of luck"_ before he goes upstairs. "You can stay in business class but you're dropping gym. You don't need to be in gym and football. Drop gym and take calculus."

"I won't understand anything in calculus Mom. And it's not gym, it's recreation and fitness leadership. I'm not good at much, but I am good at the physical things. It's a class I like, it's a class I'm good at, and it makes me feel good. I'm not going to take a class that reminds me that I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid Drew, and if you take calculus y…"

"I AM STUPID MOM," I yell to get her to stop. "I am stupid and courses like calculus only remind me of that and frustrate me. History, architectural design and business leadership are hard enough. I'm not dropping the fitness class, it makes me feel good. I'm never going to be Dad or Adam, I'm never going to be a lawyer or get straight A's, but I'm good at sports. So maybe one day I'll be a coach or personal trainer, I will never go to university because I'm not smart enough and I will never get a job that requires calculus."

"Audra," Dad says coming down the stairs, "I really think you ought to listen to the argument our son is making. It's well thought out, articulate and makes a lot of sense."

"I just want what's best for him," Mom says in her defense.

"Being in calculus isn't what's best for me. I'm never going to have a job where I need calculus. I hate being in classes like calculus because it only reminds me that I'm stupid. I get frustrated and angry because I don't understand anything in those classes. Have you any idea how stupid it makes me feel to get help from my younger brother and his friends, all of which are younger than me? I don't feel good in those classes and I never will."

"You're not stupid Drew, I just want you to realize that. You can do these classes if you just try," Mom asserts.

"I have tried Mom, math is not something that makes sense to me. It never will, it may as well be taught in ancient Greek for all that I understand. Taking classes like that doesn't make me feel smart they just remind me how stupid I am."

"Andrew, you are not stupid," Dad says to me before looking back at Mom. "Honey, I see no reason for Drew to drop gym in favor of a class he won't like. If he's just frustrated and angry with the class he won't learn. If he constantly has to ask for help from his brother he'll want to drop the class anyway, and he'll never want to take another math class again."

Mom let's out a sigh, not quite a defeated sigh, more like resigned. She's not going to admit Dad and I are right, but she's relenting, at least for the moment. "Alright, you can stay in gym, for now." Mom kind of huffs and storms off to the kitchen, she always cleans when she's angry or upset.

"Thanks Dad."

"Your mom only wants what's best for you Son. Sometimes she pushes a little too hard for the wrong things," Dad comments and I nod. We all know Adam would have been Adam a lot sooner if Mom hadn't pushed so hard to keep her daughter.

"Yeah, I know. It's just frustrating sometimes, she doesn't get that I'm…"

"Don't say stupid," Dad interrupts, "I don't ever want to her you call yourself that again."

"Not good at math or book smart," I finish and Dad grins.

"You have many other talents Drew and I'm proud of you," Dad says. I hug Dad and go up to my room.

"How'd it go? I didn't hear much yelling, that's good right?" Adam asks following me into my room.

"Dad is on my side, I know Mom is too…in her own way, it's just not the right way. She did relent and said I could stay in gym. At least, for now," I remark sitting on my bed. I pick up the football on it and start tossing it in the air.

"Worried about tryouts tomorrow?" Adam questions. He's changing the subject and trying to distract me. I don't mind, I appreciate it really.

"Not a bit, with Riley gone I'll be QB1, I've even been working on some plays. You want to see?"

"Yeah," Adam smiles. I get up and grab the notebook I've been using for the plays I've thought up. I sit back on my bed and give it to Adam, so he can look through it. "These are really good Drew, you should take it with you and show Coach Armstrong in the morning."

"Thanks, I'll do that."

Adam stays is my room for a while, mostly talking about football. We talk about Clare a little too, but don't mention the marriage because Mom has big ears. I try to go to bed early because football tryouts are early tomorrow. After the argument with mom though, and what happened with Katie today I have trouble sleeping. I still hop out of bed when my alarm goes off. I'm up even before Dad and I'm the first one on the field, even before Coach Armstrong.

"You're out early Drew," Coach Armstrong says when he arrives.

"Yes Sir, wanted to be the first one. I'm ready to show you what I can do."

"I know what you can do, you showed me last year. You're a strong player Drew."

"Thanks Coach, I'm not just a player, I've thought of a lot of plays too. I brought this for you to look at, got all the plays I've thought up in it," I tell him handing him the notebook.

Armstrong takes the notebook at flips through a few pages. "Very nice Drew, can I hang onto this and look through these more thoroughly later? I have to set up for tryouts now."

"Sure Coach, no problem. I'll help you set up for tryouts."

I start helping Coach set up, Owen is the next to arrive and he helps too. The assistant Coach arrives right on time, as do most everyone else who's trying out this year. K.C. is trying out again which isn't surprising. Both Mo and Connor are trying out which is a little surprising. The tryouts go well and Coach tells us the roster will be posted lunch.

I grab breakfast with Owen and K.C. after tryouts, K.C. asks how Clare is before talking about Bright Sparks. He mentions Bianca a few times, I think he likes her, then he talks about Jenna a bit, so maybe he's not over her yet. K.C. also talks about how busy he'll be this year with football and Bright Sparks, and his part time job. It makes me think of Clare, she'll need a job too, at least a part time one. As we're leaving the caf to get to our lockers we run into my brother and wife.

"How were tryouts?" Adam asks.

"They were great," I smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure we all made the team," Owen nods.

"They'll post at lunch, but I have Bright Sparks," K.C. comments.

"We'll check for you," Owen shrugs.

"I need to get to my locker before class," Clare says.

"Me too, see you guys later," Adam waves.

K.C. leaves us too, Owen and I walk to our lockers, splitting up before class. When I get to class Bianca asks how tryouts were. Before class even starts the school secretary comes in and says something to Mr. Perino. He nods, she leaves and he looks right at me, instantly I get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Drew, they need you at the office," Mr. Perino says.

I exchange a look with Bianca before getting up, even Eli gives me a worried look as I leave class. When I get to principal Simpson's office he waves me in. Just as I sit down I hear a voice in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Clare asks. I turn to look at her and we know what this is about now.

"Yes Clare, please close the door and take a seat," Principal Simpson replies. She does just that, he waits until she's seated to begin. "I had a visit from another student this morning, this student informed me that you two are married."

"Was the student Katie Matlin?" I ask though I'm sure it is. None of our friends would do this, not even Eli would do this, it would only hurt Clare and do nothing for him. I don't think anyone else cares enough to be this vindictive, but Katie would.

"Yes, Katie came to see me this morning. She was concerned about such a young and spontaneous marriage."

"It's just a rumor Sir, spreading around school. Just before school was back in session Drew and I were both Niagara Falls. I was dragged along by my father, after he had my mother committed and her parental rights taken away. He forced me to go to the falls to watch him and _Elaine_ get married. After the wedding he was going to move the three of us to Calgary where he had been transferred," Clare says. Her eyes start to tear up just thinking about it all again.

"I had taken Katie to the falls for a romantic weekend, a secret romantic weekend, we didn't tell our parents. Instead of a romantic weekend I found her cheating on me and getting high, I broke up with her on the spot and changed rooms. So, I was angry and feeling betrayed, and Clare was upset and feeling betrayed and we happened to run into each other."

"I told Drew about my father's wedding and his plan to move us. Drew reminded me that I didn't have to go, that I could move out on my own and stay in Toronto, finish high school at DeGrassi with my friends. We confronted my father, and after some argument he signed the paperwork. Drew and I watched my father getting married, and not wanting to stay in the same room as the newlyweds I stayed in Drew's room that night. I also drove home with him the next morning. I'm staying at the Bhandari's for now, my father left for Calgary on Sunday, I haven't heard from him since," Clare informs Simpsons. Unable to hold her tears back any longer they begin to roll down her cheeks. I reach over and squeeze her hand as she wipes her tears away.

"I'm very sorry Clare, that's terrible about your father. If there's anything I can do don't hesitate to ask," Simpson tells her.

"Thank you," she nods sniffling back some tears.

"So you see Sir, Katie is angry at me for breaking up with her. The rumor spreading around school has some truth to it, in that we were both in Niagara and there was a wedding. You know how rumors catch fire here, they heard we were there and came back together. Someone else hears that there was a wedding, next thing you know Clare and I are married. Katie wanted to get back together and I told her it would never happen. I think she must blame Clare in some ways. Me, and my whole family, have been helping and supporting Clare since she's lost the rest of her family. We're taking her on Saturday to see her mom, and she's been to our house a lot since returning from the falls. Katie knows this, and she's very jealous of Clare. Katie even attacked her in the hall yesterday. Owen and I witnessed the attack, Jenna and Alli were with Clare when Katie attacked her."

"I have a large bruise on my back from the attack," Clare comments and I tense up.

"May I see the bruise Clare? If you're not comfortable showing me you can show the nurse," Simpson tells her.

"I'll show you, it's mostly over my shoulder blades," Clare replies. She turns in her chair a little and tugs down her shirt a bit. "Drew, can you see it? You can pull my shirt down a little more."

We can see just the top of the bruise, I gently pull down the top of her shirt exposing more of her bruise. I can probably see more than Simpson and I cringe, it's a pretty nasty bruise. I wish she had told Adam and I yesterday.

"I'll speak with the other witnesses and Katie will be suspended for attacking you. I'm sure these rumors will die down soon. Have your parents heard these rumors?"

"No, and I'm hoping they don't because my mom would freak," I reply.

"My father is gone and my mom…" Clare's sentence trails off.

"I hope your visit on Saturday goes well Clare. I'll do what I can to prevent your parents from finding out Drew. You can both return class."

"Thank you Sir," we both reply as we get up. We didn't exactly lie to Mr. Simpson, we just left some things out conveniently.

"Why didn't you tell us about the bruise last night?" I inquire when we're in the hall and away from the office.

"My back was a little sore, but I didn't know the bruise was so bad until I got home later and saw it in the mirror."

"Katie better be sent home before last period or I'm going to kill her."

 **Chapter 6 is up now and picks up from Clare's pov a bit later this same day.**


	6. Tomorrow Is Gonna Make You Cry

**Ch. 6 Tomorrow Is Gonna Make You Cry**

 **(CLARE)**

"I'm going to see if the team roster is posted," Connor says as we leave second period physics class.

"We'll come with you, I want to see how happy my brother is," Adam remarks for both of us. The roster is near the gym, but before we even get there we hear Drew whooping excitedly and Owen cheering.

"I take it there's good news," I comment when we get to them.

"I'm QB1, Owen is first string middle linebacker and we're both co-captains," Drew grins widely.

"That's great, congratulations both of you," I smile.

"Drew, Owen I'm glad you're both here. Can I see you two for a moment? I want to discuss your responsibilities as team captains this year," Coach Armstrong says coming out of his office.

"We'll see you later bro," Adam waves.

We look for Connor, but there's a crowd around the roster and we can't see him. Adam and I grab our lunches and eat outside. Alli, Jenna and Dave join us after a few moments. I tell them all what happened in Simpson's office this morning. Alli and Jenna say Principal Simpson talked to them, and as we're talking we see Katie leaving. She gives me a cold stare as she gets into her dad's car.

"Boy she really hates you," Dave says.

"You think she'll try something else when she's off suspension?" Jenna asks.

"I hope not," I reply.

After eating I leave the group a little early to use the washroom before class. After I'm done in the washroom I go to my locker to get out my books. I have a spare next period, but I always do my homework for my morning classes on my spare.

"Hey Clare," Eli calls coming over to me, "I thought I'd take you out this Saturday for an early birthday dinner?"

"That sounds nice Eli, and I'd like to, but I'm going to see my mom Saturday. Omar arranged it and the entire Torres family is coming with me for support. I'm hoping it goes well and then I'll want to celebrate. It may go badly though, Omar warned me that…she's…" I take a deep shaky breath. I don't want to think about it, I'm trying not to because I'll overthink it and stress. "Anyway, if it goes bad I won't really be in the mood for anything. I'm having a birthday dinner though, my favorite restaurant, my closest friends. You'll come won't you?"

"Of course I will," Eli smirks. "I hope the visit with your mom goes great."

"Thanks Eli."

I grab my books and go to the memorial garden to do homework. K.C. joins me, he tells me he made first string again this year, not that I had any doubts. He also says they need a math and literary person for Bright Sparks and that I should try out. I start to argue that I won't have time, but K.C. says if he has time with football and work then I have time. I decide he's right and try out after school. I make the team which makes me feel good, I actually do feel better having an extracurricular this year. Something to keep me busy is always good, and I'm not working on the paper again this year. My first practice with Bright Sparks is Thursday afternoon, but K.C. has football so he doesn't join us. I do spend some time getting to know Bianca though, and find out she likes K.C., but she thinks he's still not over Jenna. I have another practice with them Friday after school, and this time K.C. is with us. It kept me distracted, but as soon as it's over all I can think about is going to visit Mom tomorrow. Every possible scenario, and even some impossible ones play out in my head.

"They're here," I tell Alli and Jenna when I see the Torres' family pull up in the minivan Saturday morning.

"You sure you don't want us to go with you?" Alli asks again.

"I'm sure, there's no reason for you to be there too."

"Call us later," Jenna says and I nod.

I say goodbye to Alli and Jenna, Mrs. Bhandari wishes me luck as I go through the door. Adam opens the back door of the minivan and Drew gets into the very back, so that I can sit in the middle seat with Adam. It's pretty silent on the drive, only Omar talks and only to remind me what the doctors told him. The first thing I notice when we park is what an opposing building it is. It's not as though it's Arkham or an asylum for one of those old horror movies. It's a large, rectangular, sterile building and if not for it's purpose might look like any other business building. I think it's knowing the purpose and that my mom is in there that makes it imposing.

"Hello I'm Doctor Ekland," greets a middle-aged man with dark hair. He's tall, his face is round as are his dark brown eyes. He's got a rounded bulbous nose and very thin lips that disappear when he attempts a smile.

"I'm Omar Torres, we spoke on the phone, and this is Clare Edwards," Omar tells him putting a hand on my shoulder.

"If you're ready Clare I'll take you back to your mother," Dr. Ekland says.

"Yes," I nod.

"We'll be right here," Audra tells me.

I flash her a smile, at least as much of a smile as I'm capable of just now. The doctor turns and walks down the hall, so I follow him. Down the hall, up some stairs. down a couple more hallways and a few turns, and then we stop. In front of a door, a door marked: **H. Edwards**. A door that will open and I'll see my mom for the first time in nearly two months.

"I'll be right outside the door, I'll leave it open a little just to be safe, but you'll have privacy. I know Omar warned you already, still I want you to be prepared. Nothing is physically wrong with your mother, however she's…catatonic really. She hasn't moved or eaten or spoke in weeks. We have to feed her with an IV line. When you see the IV hooked up to her know that's all it is. The important thing to remember is that she's your mom, talk to her that way, and not like she's sick. The hope is that being with you will get through to her, will break down this mental prison she has herself in. That seeing you, hearing your voice, feeling your touch will remind her that she is a mom and has something to live for. I know Omar told you all this, but I must warn you again; there is a chance that your visit could make things worse for both of you. It's going to be shocking to see her this way, no matter how you prepare yourself. There's also the possibility that you may get through to your mother, but only to remind her of what she's lost. She may see you only as a part of your father and lash out. Just remember I'll be right outside the door. Are you ready to go in?"

I nod, I can't seem to find words just now. Dr. Ekland opens the door, it makes a long high squeak that grates at my nerves and makes me shiver. When the door is open Dr. Ekland looks at me, waiting for me to enter. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves, clench my fists resolutely and walk through the door. I hear it closing behind me, creaking again and I clench my jaw. At least, the doctor does leave the door open a little as he said he would.

Mom is sitting in front of the window in a chair. She's not in a rocking chair, just a regular chair in front of the window, I see the IV pole and bag next to her. Her back is to me, her hair is longer and she's in a robe, but that's all I can see right now. I look around the room, there's a bed, the chair, a small table and that's it. Looks rather depressing to me, but the doctors must know what's best, right?

Another deep breath and I force my feet to move. I walk to Mom and kneel at her side, looking up at her, I wasn't prepared, not for this. She hardly looks like her anymore. She's lost a lot of weight, she's nearly skin and bone. She has dark bags under her eyes, and her eyes they're sallow and hollow to the point that they don't look real. It's like looking into a doll's eyes and knowing there's nothing there, nothing behind them. I feel tears trying to break free and I swallow hard to fight them back.

"M…mom," I stutter on a shaky breath, "Mom it's Clare. I've missed you, I should've come sooner, but I didn't know I could come visit you. Dad's gone," I inform her as the tears fight their way free. Mom hasn't moved, she hasn't so much as moved her eyes. I reach out and touch her hand, her skin is dry and almost rough. She doesn't even react to my touch, I may as well be with a mannequin. "He moved to Calgary with that woman, they got married and he moved away. He was going to force me to go with them, I didn't. I didn't want to, I wanted to be here with you. He had your parental rights taken away, but you're still my mom. Dad can't take that away, no matter what he does. You're still my mom and I still need you."

Still nothing, I'm not sure she even blinks. The room is very silent for a moment because I don't know what else to say. I can hear Mom's breathing, soft and sort of shallow, at least it's a sign that she is alive and not a mannequin.

"I joined Bright Sparks, Adam is on the team too. So is K.C., and Bianca too, not that you know who Bianca is. I'm living with the Bhandari's, staying in Sav's old room. I'll have to start looking for a job, a place of my own. It's kind of a scary thought, but it's better than having to move to Calgary and live with Dad and that woman. I hate her, I hate them both," I tell Mom, spitting out the word "hate" with venom in my tone. I've been shedding tears this whole time, now they flow faster, hot enraged tears rolling down my cheeks and falling onto my chest. "Dad left us, abandoned us both, and I haven't heard from him since he left, not a word. He brought me some mail and basically told me to have a good life before driving away," I inform my mother in a voice tight with ire and dripping with venom.

And still nothing. She doesn't speak, doesn't look at me, her eyes don't move at all, not one blink. Not so much as a change to her breathing. I can't do this anymore, I get up and run from the room. I run past Dr. Ekland, down the hallways and the stairs, not even sure I'm going the right way as I can barely see through the tears.

"Clare?" I hear Drew's voice and I stop running.

I nearly collapse to the floor, but before I do Adam is hugging me tightly. I embrace him back, leaning on him heavily and crying on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Adam asks. I can only shake my head, I don't have the breath or ability to speak just now.

"I'm afraid Clare's visit did nothing for Helen, clearly though it was detrimental to Clare," Dr. Ekland comments. "If she wants to return she may visit any time, however I believe it's best for her to have some time before she comes back."

"Thank you Doctor. Let's go back to our house Clare," Omar says. I hear him, but I don't move. Not until I feel Drew pulling me from Adam just a little.

"Let's get out of here Clare," Drew whispers in my ear.

I walk out with the brothers supporting me. Drew's arm around my back, Adam's around my shoulders. We go back to the minivan and I sit down, Adam buckles me in and I spend the entire drive crying on his shoulder. I don't remember the drive or going into the house, the next thing I know I'm sitting between the brothers on the sofa in the basement.

"Tell us what happened Clare," Adam urges.

"Nothing, nothing happened, nothing at all that's just it. I told her everything, about Dad leaving and moving to Calgary, wanting me to go with them. How I was living at the Bhandari's and I would need to find a job soon, a place of my own. I told her that I hated Dad for abandoning me and she didn't utter a word, didn't even glance at me, not so much as blink. She's not there, it looks like her, but there's nothing there. It was like pouring my heart out to a mannequin. She was empty, everything about it was empty."

"I'm sorry Clare," Drew says putting his arm around me.

I lean into him and cry on his chest. Adam rubs my back and my arm from the other side. I cry until I have no more tears, but I stay leaning on Drew's chest. I'm not sure how long I cried or stayed on Drew's chest, the next thing I'm aware of is Adam's phone ringing. I feel him pull it from his pocket and a second later he answers. He gets off the sofa and goes outside to speak to whom ever called.

"Do you need anything?" Drew asks.

"I feel sort of sick now, a little lightheaded."

"You cried a lot, I'll get you some water and you need to eat something," Drew says. He gets up and runs upstairs. Just after he disappears upstairs Adam comes back inside.

"Where's Drew?"

"Getting me some water and something to eat."

"Good you need it. That was Jenna, she and Alli want to come over and be with you. And then Jenna and I can work on our project later."

Adam and Jenna were paired together on a project for music class Friday afternoon. It's not due until next Friday, and they did work on it yesterday all afternoon. When Jenna was telling me and Alli about the project she was gushing. I think Jenna is developing a crush on Adam.

"They can come over, I could really use all my friends right now."

Adam hugs me before he texts Jenna that they can come over. While he's texting Jenna my phone rings. Adam must have brought my purse in from the car because it's on the coffee table. I grab it and look at my phone, it's Eli.

"Hi Eli," I answer just as Drew comes downstairs with a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"I take it by your tone that the visit didn't go very well?"

"Here, you need to drink some water," Drew says handing me the water bottle.

I open the bottle and take a sip before answering Eli. "No, not at all. I told her everything and there was no reaction, not so much as a blink. She was there but she wasn't and I felt more alone than ever."

"I'm sorry Clare. You're not alone though, you have me. You have Jenna, Alli and her parents. The Torres parents, Adam, and Drew," Eli admits the last one with a reluctant sigh. "Your mom snapped Clare, she snapped inside, but she still loves you. I should know, I've snapped a couple of times myself," Eli comments. It brings a tiny smile to one corner of my mouth. "It'll get better Clare, I know it may not seem like it now, but it will."

"Thanks Eli."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you on Monday."

I say goodbye to Eli and Drew hands me my sandwich. I eat a little and drink the water before Alli and Jenna arrive. I tell them what happened during my visit and they both say they're sorry, and it's sure to get better. After a little more consoling from my two best female friends Adam and Jenna decide to work on their project. Adam goes to get his laptop and they work down here.

"How did your project go on Friday without Katie?" Alli asks Drew. Adam and Jenna begin working, talking quietly near the fireplace where they both sit.

"She submitted her half of the work, at least I didn't have to present with her. I'm almost tempted to change classes just to not have the class with her."

"Don't do that, you like that class. Anyway if you drop that class now then your mom is sure to force you to drop recreation and fitness leadership, and you love that class."

"Yeah, good point," Drew nods.

"Be the bigger man, ignore her or be civil if you have to work together. Just don't let her know that she's getting to you," I tell Drew.

"I'm not worried about her getting to me, I just don't want her to touch you again. How's your bruise?" Drew asks.

"A little sore, but it's okay."

"Who do you want to invite to your birthday dinner?" Alli asks.

"Everyone in this room, Eli, K.C. and Connor too I guess. Maybe Bianca, we're not that close, but we've been getting along well at Bright Sparks. Dave and Wes too, Wes can bring Hannah if he'd like."

"Jenna and I will invite everyone, give them the time and place. Have you thought about contacting Darcy? Telling her what happened?" Alli asks.

"I have, I e-mailed her after I moved in with you. I e-mailed her after Mom first went to the hospital too. I know she's not ignoring me, she'll get them eventually, but it's not like she's easy to get a hold of," I tell them as my chest gets tight. Thinking about my sister and my family again brings that pain back and fresh tears to my eyes. I turn to Drew and start sobbing on his chest once more.

 **(DREW)**

"Katie will be back at school today," Adam reminds me while we're drive to school Monday morning.

"I know, I'm not worried about me, I'll just ignore her. If she goes near Clare again I'll forget she's a girl."

Clare was at our house most of the weekend, but so were Alli and Jenna. The three of them stayed on Saturday until they had to get home for curfew. Not only did Clare need her friends after the visit with her mom, but Adam and Jenna spent all afternoon working on their project. The three girls came back over on Sunday to hang out, mostly to cheer up Clare. We spent most of the day watching movies and playing games, I think it worked, sometimes it's hard to tell with Clare.

"You wouldn't hit a girl," Adam remarks.

"If she attacks Clare again I'm not sure what I'd do. Is everything set for Clare's birthday tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, everyone's been informed of time and place and everyone said they were coming."

I park at school and we go inside. Clare is here already I see her talking to Jenna and Alli in the hall. Adam says later as he goes to join them and I walk to my locker.

"How's Clare?" Eli asks when I walk into homeroom.

"Better today I hope. She was pretty miserable Saturday, all day. Not that I blame her, the visit with her mom was pretty damaging to her. She seemed to cheer up a little on Sunday. Hopefully, today she's thinking about her birthday dinner tomorrow and not Saturday."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Any sign of Katie yet?"

"No, and I'm not looking forward to class with her later. At least, it's my last class of the day."

I'm lucky enough not to see Katie all morning, I do see her at lunch though. She's going into the caf with Marisol, so Owen and I eat at The Dot. I see Clare eating outside with my brother and their friends, so I know she won't be eating in the caf either. Jake does take every opportunity in third period to glare at me, I ignore him. I make sure I'm one of the first into last period and take a desk at the very back of the room. I take out my textbook and look down at it, but I do notice when Katie comes in. I think she glares at me, but I'm looking at the book. I do catch her looking back at me during class though, I ignore her, making a point just to not look at her. I leave class fast through the back door to avoid any possibility of engaging with Katie. Even seeing her was enough to get me riled up, at least I'm able to take out that aggression during football practice. Adam stays after school to do some music with Jenna, they finished their project, but like doing music together.

"Clare any better today? I didn't really get a chance to see her?" I ask Adam as we drive home.

"Yeah, she seemed to be doing better. She didn't mention the visit with her mom or anything."

"That's good, I think. Unless she was hiding her feelings."

"Clare can be stoic at times, but I don't think that's what she was doing. She seemed like she was trying to put it behind her. She talked about looking for work this weekend, maybe moving out of the Bhadari house by the end of the month."

"Yeah, guess she's looking to the future now."

Dinner is ready when we get home, Mom asks about school of course. Adam talks about doing music with Jenna, and that they're thinking about starting a band. I tell them school was fine, since I have nothing else to add. I'm not going to tell them about ignoring Katie or that Jake was glaring at me. After dinner Adam and I do our homework, he has to help me with some of it as per usual.

I text Clare before going to bed to ask how she is. She texts back that she's okay and looking forward to her birthday dinner tomorrow. It takes me a while to fall asleep and when I do I dream about Clare. A good dream at first, Clare's enjoying her birthday and smiling. Then the dream becomes dark, she's alone and crying, I can't get to her but I want to hold her. I wake with a gasp to my alarm and shake the dream from my mind.

When Adam and I get to school we wait on the steps for Clare. When she does arrive we tell her happy birthday. She smiles and says thank you. For as much as I see of her throughout the day she seems happy and is smiling. Aside from it being Clare's birthday it's just another Tuesday, with one little exception. After football practice as I'm walking to my car I see Jake and Katie together. Not something I would normally pay attention to, however it's my ex and Clare's ex and both are mad at us. I just hope they're not planning something. I decide not to mention it to anyone just yet, for all I know the two of them have a class together and were working on an assignment.

Clare and Alli ride with me to her birthday dinner, Adam chose to go with Eli and Jenna wanted to go with him. Bianca is bringing K.C., and Dave is bringing the others. If Clare is still thinking about the visit with her mom she doesn't show it all. She's smiling, talking happily and enjoying her meal. I like to see her happy and smiling, it makes me happy. Dave is taking the girls home after the dinner, so we say goodnight to Clare and wish her happy birthday again.

Mom asks about the dinner when we get home, we tell her Clare was happy and had a good time. Adam and I still have homework, so we go down to the basement to do that. I get out my book and start working, thinking about Clare's birthday dinner, then I think about the dream I had last night. Then I remember Jake and Katie together, and get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

 **Update soon likely picking up the next day. The next chapter or two will likely be the last for this story. Keep an eye on the DeGrassi Saviors site as I will have the readers vote on the short story that replaces this one. Next Story to be posted is** _ **The Way She Smiles When She Sees Me**_ **.**


	7. Knowing My Fate is to be with You

**Sorry this took so long. It actually would have been up a lot sooner, but I got super inspired for a Flare plot. I mean** **super** **inspired and I could see it all so clearly that I had to get the plot down. It's a Flare friends with benefits story and will eventually replace** _ **Live in My House, I'll be Your Shelter**_ **when that ends.**

 **Ch. 7 Knowing My Fate is to be with You**

 **(CLARE)**

"What are they doing together?" Alli asks as we pass Jake and Katie in the foyer Wednesdaymorning.

"I saw them together yesterday too, I don't like it," Drew comments coming over with Adam.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, they probably have a class together or something," I remark. I'm trying to assure myself just as much as the others.

"My ex and your ex suddenly talking, knowing we're married and neither of them being happy about it? I don't like it," Drew reiterates.

"As long as they stay away from us I don't care who they talk to. I have to get to my locker," I comment hoping that Drew will come with me and stop glaring at Jake and Katie. If they are plotting something, or even just trying to get under our skin I'm sure Drew glaring at them is just what they want. The others start to come with me, when I notice Drew isn't moving I grab his shirt and he comes with us. "Ignore them Drew, whether or not they are up to something, you being suspicious of them is just adding fuel to their fire."

"I still don't like it," he grumbles.

I shake my head and open my locker, I don't exactly like it either, but I'm not going to pay any attention to them. Drew stays with us until I have my books, when he sees Owen and Bianca he goes off to his locker. He has homeroom with Bianca, so I'm sure he'll stay with her. Thankfully, I have no classes with either Katie or Jake, nor do I see them all day. I eat lunch with Adam and Eli at The Dot, so I don't see Drew for the rest of the day either.

"So, still thinking you'll start looking for a job and a place to live now that your birthday has passed?" K.C. queries. We're in the memorial garden on our spare and doing homework.

"Yeah, it's time. The Bhandari's have been kind and generous to let me stay, but it just feels kind of weird and three teenage girls have a hard time sharing one washroom. I'm going to start after practice today, I'll need a job before I get an apartment, so I'll start there."

"You could always see if The Dot is hiring," K.C. comments.

"I don't think I'd make a very good waitress, I suppose it would be close though. I'll think about it," I reply.

K.C. and I both finish our homework from our morning classes before the bell rings. We walk to class together and sit at our desks. Alli and Jenna know that I have Bright Sparks after school, but I don't mention that I'm going out to look for a job after. K.C. isn't with us for practice since he has football, Adam and I stash our books in our lockers before going to practice. After practice Adam and I return to our lockers for our books, which is where Drew finds us.

"You want to come over, you can do homework and stay for dinner?" Drew asks.

"I'm going to go look for a job, I can't stay with the Bhandari's forever, it's already getting hard. I did say I would start looking after my birthday."

"Which was yesterday," Adam retorts.

"I know, I still feel like I should start today. I even put together a resume earlier and printed out a few. I think I'll start downtown and work my way back towards Riverdale."

"I still think it's early for you start looking, but if you're insistent at least let me drive you downtown," Drew says.

"Don't you need to get home?" I question.

"Yeah, but we can take you downtown first," Adam replies.

"Okay, let's go then," I respond.

The brothers smile, and we walk to Drew's car, I get in the back since they're dropping me off. Drew drives down to Queen Street dropping me outside a café where he has a place to pull over.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smile grabbing my backpack as I get out of the car.

"Let us know when you're home," Drew says.

"I will," I assure them closing the car door.

I wave to them as they drive off and go into the café. I intend to get an application but seeing how crazy it is in there decide it's probably not the best first job for me. I do get some coffee and then go outside, I look up and down the street wondering where to begin. This whole thing is kind of daunting, after a minute I turn to the right and start walking. I pass on trying to get a job at the comic book shop or the sex shop, pretty sure I'm too young to work in the sex shop anyway. I go into a restaurant and they tell me to apply online, so do the two clothing stores I try. The next store I come to is a bookstore, I walk in, but there's a long line at the counter and café. While I'm looking around for an employee someone finds me.

"Clare?"

"Johnny," I smile turning to the voice.

"I thought that was you. Having trouble finding a book?" Johnny asks.

"A job actually, looking for a job. So far everything I've tried to apply to has told me to go online or through an online staffing website. I guess I didn't need to come all the way downtown and could have just done this all from Alli's house."

"Don't you mean from home?" Johnny questions.

"Right now, Alli's house is home. I need a job to get a place of my own and move out of the Bhandari's house. I'll get some money from the government since I'm still in school, but I still need a job."

"And what happened to your home?"

"That's kind of a long story," is my reply.

"Well, since you have to apply to everything online why don't you come have dinner at my place and tell me this story," Johnny suggests.

"Uh, sure why not, this isn't going very well."

Johnny smiles and waves for me to follow him. We walk to his car driving back toward Riverdale neighborhood. I text Alli that I'll be home by curfew, as I don't feel like telling her I'm having dinner with her ex-boyfriend. He parks outside of a small rowhouse, similar to the house I grew up in, it's actually not that far from my old house. I follow Johnny out of the car and into the house.

"Lucas, order some pizzas we got company for dinner," Johnny calls into the house as we enter. I hear heavy footsteps on the stairs and Jane's brother appears a moment later.

"Hey," Lucas says looking at me closely, "I know you…I think."

"Clare Edwards, Darcy's sister, Alli's friend," I remind him.

"Right, you look much better than I remember," Lucas smirks.

"Order pizzas," Johnny demands smacking Lucas on the arm.

Lucas grins at me before getting out his cell to order pizza. Johnny asks if I want something to drink and we go into the kitchen to see what they have. After Lucas places the order and we all have drinks we sit in the living room and I start telling them everything. I take a small break when the pizza gets here, and Lucas pays, once we all have food I continue. Eating slowly while I tell them the whole story including getting married to Drew and seeing Mom last weekend.

"No offense, but your father sounds like a dick, trying to move you away and forcing you to get married to stay," Lucas remarks.

"He is, well he is now. He became one after the affair I guess," I huff.

"And, now you're looking for a job, so you can move out of the Bhandari's," Johnny comments.

"You could move in here," Lucas remarks.

"Yeah," Johnny smiles and I get the feeling that was his plan all along. "We have an extra room, our last roommate moved out a couple of months ago. Lucas and I cover the rent just fine, utilities too. If you could pay for your share of the food, which I'm guessing will be a lot less than ours and do some cooking and cleaning we wouldn't need to charge you rent."

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah, sounds like a fair trade to me," Lucas nods.

"Come on, we'll show you the room," Johnny says.

I follow them upstairs; the layout is pretty similar to my childhood home as well. There's a closet and washroom to the right, two bedrooms to the left, master at the end of the hall. Surprisingly, they take me to master bedroom, it doesn't look anything like my parent's bedroom.

"This is it, we kept talking about one of us moving in here and it just never happened, all our stuff is already in our rooms. You have your own washroom though, we'd take care of cleaning our bedrooms and washroom. That definitely wouldn't be a fair trade," Lucas comments.

"It's perfect, can I move in this weekend?"

"Definitely," Lucas smiles.

"Works for us," Johnny says.

"This is great, thank you both so much," I grin giddily and hug both my new roommates. "I should get back to Alli's now, but this is amazing," I grin.

"I have to leave for work soon, I can give you a lift if you'd like," Lucas offers.

"Okay, great thanks Lucas. I'm going to call Adam and Drew to let them know I found a place," I tell them. Lucas and Johnny smile, I leave the room with them retrieving my phone from my purse.

"Hey, are you home now?" Adam asks when he answers.

"No, soon and I have a ride. Is Drew there? I want to tell you both this."

"Just a sec, I'll put you on speaker," Adam says.

"What's up Clare?" Drew asks.

"I don't need a job and I have a place to live," I tell them.

"That was fast, what do you mean you don't need a job?" Drew questions.

"I ran into Johnny downtown, he has a place with Lucas and their last roommate moved out. They'll let me have the master bedroom in exchange for some cooking and cleaning and paying for my share of the food. I'm moving in this weekend," I explain.

"Who are Johnny and Lucas?" Adam and Drew ask together.

"Johnny DiMarco is Alli's ex from grade nine, he goes to U of T. Lucas Valieri is another former DeGrassi student, he and Johnny have been friends a long time. I knew Lucas' sister Jane pretty well."

"You're moving in with two older boys?" Drew inquires, and I swear I hear jealousy in his tone.

"Yes, ones that I know. It's a free room, well mostly, but the money I get from the government will cover my share of the food and whatever expenses I'll have. Plus, I know I'll be safe," I comment just as Lucas comes back downstairs.

"You ready?" Lucas asks.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you both tomorrow," I tell the brothers before hanging up. "I'm ready. Thanks Johnny, I'm glad I ran into you downtown," I smile hugging him again.

"Yeah, me too. We should probably exchange numbers," Johnny comments.

I give them both my cell number, then they each text me there's before I leave with Lucas. I tell him how to get to Alli's and he drops me out front. I thank him for the ride and the room again, hugging him before I get out of the car. I go inside and text Drew that I'm safely back at Alli's. I don't see Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari downstairs, guess I'll have to tell them later. I go upstairs to set my backpack down, then knock on Alli and Jenna's door and they call to come in.

"You're home, were you with the hubby?" Alli questions.

"No, I went downtown to look for a job. I know your parents said I could stay here as long as I need to. They've been very generous, but I can't stay here, I feel like a burden and I need my own place. I actually ran into Johnny while downtown, he has a place with Lucas now and they have an extra room. I don't even have to pay rent, just do some cooking and cleaning. They'll even clean their washroom and bedrooms."

"So, you're moving out?" Alli questions.

"I love you guys and your parents have been great, but staying in Sav's old room, crashing here it isn't home. I'll be close, it's not like I'm moving to Calgary. I have to do this," I state firmly.

"We understand," Jenna says.

"We do, we're just going to miss you," Alli comments.

"I'm still going to DeGrassi, you'll be seeing me almost every day," I remind them as I hug my two best girl friends.

 **(DREW)**

"I don't like it," I comment to my brother as I drive us to school Thursday morning.

"Don't like what?" Adam inquires.

"Clare, moving in with two older guys."

"Yeah, well I don't think she's very happy at Alli's and it is good for her. Plus, she'll be safe," Adam replies.

"Will she? We don't even know these guys."

"Well, why don't you go talk to Clare, I'm sure she's here already," Adam comments as I park at school.

We get out, grab our backpacks and walk into school. I follow Adam to his locker, mostly hoping to find Clare at her locker, and she is in fact there. Alli and Jenna are also with her.

"Hi guys," Clare grins at us closing her locker.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her.

"Sure about what?" She inquires pinching her eyebrows together.

"Moving in with these guys? How well do you really know them?"

"Well enough, it's better than living on my own."

"Aww, he's worried," Alli teases. "Johnny's a good guy, and you'll meet them this weekend."

"This weekend?" I question.

"You are helping Clare move in right?" Jenna asks.

"Yeah, of course," I nod.

"We both will," Adam says.

"I don't have all that much it should go pretty quickly," Clare comments.

I feel someone watching us, looking over my shoulder I see Jake and Katie watching us. I don't like it and I move a little closer to Clare. I don't trust either Jake or Katie, so I stick with my brother, wife, Alli and Jenna until the bell rings.

"I hear Clare found a place to live," Bianca remarks when I sit down at my desk. It doesn't escape my attention that Eli looks over.

"Yeah, with some guys," I reply. Eli arches an eyebrow at this news, I see him about to ask, but Bianca speaks first.

"Johnny and Lucas, they're good guys. Don't worry Drew they'll take good care of her."

"How do you know Johnny and Lucas?"

"Lucas and Fitz were in Johnny's gang. We all hung at the ravine," Bianca explains.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better," I comment.

"Clare is moving in with older guys from the ravine?" Eli asks.

"They don't hang out at the ravine now. Johnny is a student at U of T for English and literary studies, he works part time at one of the campus stores. Lucas works as a security guard, they both grew up, you two should know something about growing up," Bianca responds.

Eli doesn't look satisfied, but Mr. Perino comes in and we can't ask any further questions. Owen hasn't heard about Clare moving out of the Bhandari's yet, but I fill him in during second period. He knows Johnny and Lucas too, and he says pretty much the same things B did about them. Owen and I go to the caf for lunch, but when I see Jake and Katie in here I decide not to eat in here. Owen and I get our lunches and eat on the picnic tables with Adam, Clare, Jenna, Bianca, K.C. and Alli. When I get into third period Jake glares at me, but he doesn't say anything. In fourth period Katie glares at me but doesn't say anything. I hope she and Jake just came together over their mutual hatred of us, but I'm not sure that's it. After school I have football, and I work out some of my aggression during practice. When it's over I find my brother, wife and Jenna on the steps.

"Clare and Jenna are coming over to have dinner. Jenna and I are going to work on music, I already cleared it with Mom," Adam informs me.

"Cool," I grin.

We go to my car, Adam and Jenna get in the back, so Clare gets in the passenger seat. As I drive us to our place Clare tells me Alli is out with Dave. When I park at home we go in through the front door, to let Mom know we're here, and also see if dinner is ready yet. Mom almost has dinner ready, so we all wash up and set the table. Dad is working late, and is not home for dinner. Mom mostly asks about school over dinner. After dinner we all go down to the basement to do homework, Clare's is mostly done, she does most of her homework on her spare.

While we're doing homework, I hear an odd noise. A soft almost splatting sound, I ignore it, but then I hear it more. I look outside, but there's no rain or anything. I go back to my homework, but I keep hearing it.

"What is that?" Clare asks.

"You hear it too?" I question.

"Yeah, it's strange," Clare says.

"I hear it too," Adam comments.

"It's coming from outside," Jenna remarks.

We all set down our homework and go outside through the basement door. We find out that the noise was Jake and Katie throwing eggs, rotten eggs by the smell, at my car, our lawn and the house.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I demand.

"What is wrong with you?" Clare exclaims.

"You, you're what's wrong with me! I hate you, I hate both of you," Katie shrieks.

"You're the one that cheated and got high, hate yourself Katie," I reply.

"You're both crazy, and you broke up with me Jake. When I needed you most you broke up with me," Clare reminds him.

"So, you go off and get married," Jake shoots back.

"That is not at all what happened Jake," Clare replies. I notice Adam and Jenna have backed up a bit, but this isn't really their fight, so I don't blame them.

"You're an asshole Drew," Katie screeches.

"I'm the asshole? I save up for months to take you away for our anniversary and you get high and cheat! You can't be mad at me for your actions Katie," I counter just as I start to hear sirens.

"Katie, the cops, come on," Jake says.

They start to run to his truck, but the cops get there first, blocking him and they order Jake and Katie out of the truck. This is also when Mom comes out of the house and freaks out when she sees my car and the house. Mom does some yelling, Jake and Katie are arrested for destruction of property. Clare and Jenna help us hose down the house and my car, which we're still doing when Dad gets home. Mom is still pissed and tells Dad all about it, he assures Mom that with his connections Jake and Katie will be prosecuted for everything. When we have it as cleaned up as we can Adam and I decide to take the girls home. But, we take Dad's car, since mine is still covered in rotten eggs.

"I'm sorry about your car, and your house," Clare apologizes when I pull up to the Bhandari house.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, you didn't do anything," I tell her.

"Jake and Katie will be plenty sorry once our parents are done with them," Adam replies.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of them," Jenna says.

Adam and I return home, but only to get into my car and take it to an all-night do it yourself car wash. Adam helps me scrub the car, it takes over an hour to scrape the last bits of egg off. We both have to wrap bandanas around our faces to keep from getting sick from the smell. We still don't manage to get everything off, but we get off enough that most of the smell is gone and we feel good about returning home.

I finish my homework, take a shower and go to bed, but I have a lot of trouble sleeping. I'm thinking about Clare moving in with these guys, even though everyone keeps telling me they're good guys. I also think about what Jake and Katie did tonight, and hoping that's as far as it will go, especially after the two of them were arrested. Mostly, I'm thinking about Clare, it takes me hours to fall asleep and my alarm goes off way too early in the morning.

"Jake and Katie were released without bond to their parent's custody last night. They will likely be at school today, both of you just need to keep your distance. A trial date will be set in the next couple of days, if they try anything else we can talk about filing a restraining order," Dad tells us when we come downstairs.

"We'll stay away," Adam says.

"I'll stay away as much as I can, but I have classes with each one in the afternoon," I comment.

"You could have switched your classes at the beginning of the semester," Mom chimes in.

"We'll keep our distance," Adam says again.

We grab our coats and backpacks, leaving the house. I stop at The Dot, so we can get breakfast and then take us to school. While we're walking up the steps I see Mrs. Bhandari dropping off the girls. We wait on the steps for them and all walk in together. We tell them about cleaning my car, and Jake and Katie being released last night. To everyone's relief Jake and Katie never come to school today, and it's a fairly peaceful Friday. It's a bye week, but we still have practice and there are other activities going on after school.

"I'm going out with Jenna tomorrow night, after we help Clare move," Adam tells me as we drive home.

"I knew there was some chemistry between you," I grin.

"Yeah, I never really felt it until we were doing music together, but I really like her," Adam grins.

When we get home, I see Mom outside with some workmen that are scraping egg off the side of the house. Another one is hosing down the lawn, it still smells, and we go inside as fast as we can.

"I can't believe those two. I'm holding them and their families liable for the cost of cleanup, we may have to repaint the house," Mom huffs when she follows us inside. Adam and I are just getting snacks and sit down at the kitchen table. "Andrew, we need to talk about your grades," Mom informs me as she sits down with us. I feel like she's turning her anger with Jake and Katie on to me.

"What about my grades?" I huff.

"You're failing Drew, already. I took a look after the school board meeting today. I let you stay in these classes, even though I don't agree with them and the only thing you're doing well in is recreation and fitness leadership."

I huff and slump down, I have the only mom that goes snooping at grades. I've suddenly lost my appetite and stop eating.

"What are his grades in the other classes?" Adam asks.

"A C- in history, C+ in architectural design and a B in business leadership," Mom replies.

"That's not failing," I exclaim slamming my fist on the table, "a C is still passing, and you just said I had nothing less than a C-."

"That's barely passing Drew, are you even trying?" Mom replies.

"Yes," I growl standing up from the table really fast, "I am trying. I try every day, but I don't understand a lot of it. I'm not Adam this kind of stuff does not come easy for me! I'm not failing, and I can get extra help in my other classes. You are the only mom on the planet that goes snooping into her kid's grades, we've only had two weeksof school, I have time to catch up and get better grades."

"Next semester I'm choosing your courses," Mom states.

"NO FUCKING WAY," I yell back.

"Andrew, watch your language," Mom snaps standing up from the table.

"You are not going to choose my courses, I am eighteen it's my life! I will choose what I take and what I want to be. If you can't respect that this is my life then I'm moving in with Clare," I enlighten my mom.

"You are not moving out Andrew, and even if you did why on earth would you move in with Clare?"

"Because she's my wife," I blurt out. Mom looks horrified, and Adam starts choking on his food, he already knew, but I think it's that I just told Mom everything.

"YOU GOT MARRIED! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID ANDREW," Mom screams.

"It wasn't stupid, it was the only way she could stay in Toronto. Her dad said she could only stay if she got married, so we did, right before him and his new wife did."

"Oh, thank goodness," Mom breathes out. Adam and I look at each other confused, definitely not the reaction we were prepared for. "It was a shotgun wedding, something you did to help Clare. Her father is gone, we'll just go down and have the marriage annulled."

"No, you won't," I reply firmly.

"What do you mean no? You are eighteen Andrew, I understand why you did it, but I'm ending it now," Mom says grabbing her purse.

"Don't you dare! If you attempt it I will never speak to you again. It was a sort of shotgun wedding, but I'm in love with Clare," I tell her. I never admitted it until now, but I know it's true.

"Whoa, you are?" Adam inquires.

I look at my younger brother and Clare's best friend, "Yeah, I am. I really am. I am deeply in love with Clare. And, I need to go tell her, like right now." I grab my keys and run for the front door.

"ANDREW," Mom screams after me.

"Let him go mom," Adam says. It's the last thing I hear before jumping in my car and racing to the Bhandari's house.

I drive carefully, but anxiously, rehearsing over and over what to say to Clare when I get there. By the time I park outside the Bhandari's my heart is pounding, my palms are sweating. I should not be this nervous, we're already married.

"Hi Mrs. Bhandari, is Clare here?" I ask when Alli's mom opens the door.

"Yes, please come in I'll get her," she says stepping aside to let me in. She closes the door behind me and then goes upstairs. I stand there nervously as I wait for Clare, a moment later I hear many footsteps on the stairs. Clare appears followed by Alli and Jenna, Mrs. Bhandari appears too, but she goes back into the kitchen.

"Drew, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Clare asks.

"I…" I begin, but instead of talking I go over, putting my arms around her and crushing my lips to hers. I hear her gasp in surprise, but after a second her arms go around my neck and she responds to the kiss. Felling Alli and Jenna watching us intently I pull away after a moment. "I'm in love with you, deeply in love with you."

"WHAT?!" Alli and Jenna exclaim from the stairs.

"Are you really in love with me?" Clare questions.

"Crazy, madly, insanely," I reply taking her lips again.

"I'm in love with you too Drew," she smiles breaking the kiss after a moment. I grin even wider and capture her lips once more, but after a second, I pull away again.

"We need to talk, I told Mom we were married," I admit to her.

"Oh," Clare replies, and I see the fear in her eyes.

"I won't let her tear us apart," I assure my wife.

"Go talk, we'll tell my mom," Alli says.

"Thanks, Alli," Clare smiles before looking at me. "I just need my purse and my coat."

She goes upstairs and when she returns with her purse and coat we walk hand and hand out to my car. I take us to a drive-thru coffee shop close by and get us coffee. Then I drive us somewhere we can talk.


	8. So Happy Together

**Make sure you vote in the polls on the DeGrassi Saviors website. Especially, the poll for what story should replace** _ **Swirling Storm Inside,**_ **because 2** **nd** **place in that poll will replace** _ **Supernatural High.**_

 **Last chapter everyone I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ch. 8 So Happy Together**

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi Johnny," I grin after he opens the door.

Drew and I spent a while talking in his car. He told me how hard it's been with Audra constantly on him about grades. He's even passing most of his classes and she still isn't pleased, it's really hurting him, and he can't take it anymore. Not to mention that we're in love, and legally married. So, with me moving in with Johnny and Lucas I suggested he move in with me. Something he very much wanted and was excited for, but we had to clear it with Johnny and Lucas first. So, I had called Johnny and asked if Drew and I could come over for a bit, and thus we were here.

"Hi Clare, and you must be Drew," Johnny remarks. The boys shake hands before Johnny steps aside, so we can come in.

"Yeah, good to meet you, heard a lot about you and Lucas recently," Drew replies.

"Lucas, Clare is here," Johnny hollers up the stairs. A moment later Lucas comes down the stairs. He's mostly dressed for work, in that his uniform shirt is open, but he has an undershirt on and the rest of him is dressed in the uniform. "Drew, Lucas," Johnny introduces them. Lucas and Drew shake hands and Johnny motions for us to sit down. "So, what's up?" Johnny asks.

"You know that Drew and I are legally married," I begin.

"Yeah, forced by your dad," Johnny nods.

"Right, but tonight Drew and I confessed that we're in love," I enlighten them. "He's also fighting with his mom, and after some talking, and seeing that we are in love, we wanted Drew to move in here with me. If that's okay with both of you of course?"

Johnny and Lucas exchange a look, they're silent for a long minute and I'm afraid they're going to say no.

"I mean, he is your husbandcs. As long as he pays for food and helps with the cooking and cleaning I don't see a problem with it," Johnny replies.

"Yeah, me either," Lucas says.

"Thanks guys, guess we'll both be moving in tomorrow then," I smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Drew grins before kissing me.

"We should go, we have to tell your parents and Adam," I remind Drew.

"Adam yes, my mom already threatened to have the marriage annulled," Drew groans.

"Lucas has to head to work, but I can come and be backup if you'd like," Johnny offers.

"We'll have Adam, but it can't hurt to have someone else," I comment.

"With my mom, we'll need all the backup we can get. You can follow us," Drew says.

We say goodnight to Lucas, Johnny puts on his coat and locks up as we leave. Drew and I get back in his car and Johnny follows us back to the Torres house. I see Omar's car here when we park. I get out of the car and walk around taking Drew's hand. Johnny follows us to the front door and Drew unlocks it. I admit holding my breath as we enter, knowing that Audra knows we're married I'm prepared for a nuclear attack. Audra, Adam and Omar are all sitting at the table, they look over when we enter.

"Mom, Dad this is Johnny. Clare and I will be moving in with him and his roommate Lucas this weekend," Drew informs his parents. I squeeze his hand and close my eyes knowing he shouldn't have started that way. After a few seconds and no yelling, I open my eyes. Audra is sitting very straight and tense, staring down at her hand which is gripping Omar's rather tightly. He and Adam both have their hands on her arms, they must have been calming her down the whole time Drew was gone.

"Johnny, this is my best friend Adam, and Drew's brother," I introduce the two.

"It's good to meet all of you," Johnny smiles.

"Why don't you all sit down," Omar comments. Adam and Omar sit on either side of Audra, Drew takes a seat next to Adam, I sit between him and Johnny. "So, I understand that you two are married," Omar states. It wasn't a question and he doesn't sound angry, merely stating a fact.

"Yes, my father kind of forced us too. When my father informed me, I was moving to Calgary I thought my life was over. I would not have survived very well there, so far from my mom," I stop on a breath, swallowing back the tears as I think about my mom. "So far from Adam and my other friends. Living with a woman I can barely stand and the man my father has become, someone else I can barely stand. Drew is the one that reminded me that I could move out on my own. Only, my father wouldn't agree, and in order to stay I had to get married. He did it to stop me, but Drew was there and asked me to marry him, he didn't have to, it was very selfless. I'm forever grateful and happy that Drew was there, that he was willing to go through with it. When we got married it really was just for show, for my dad's sake. We were never going to tell anyone, we were going to wait the two years he stipulated and end it. We even talked about dating other people. But with everything that's happened, my dad virtually abandoning me, my mom out of her mind, Drew has been my rock. I don't know how I would have gotten through it all without him. It was just a marriage on paper, but somewhere in all this craziness we really fell in love."

"I just knew that I couldn't let her move to Calgary, when I asked her to marry me I thought we'd go through with it and then get it annulled. He must have known, he said we had to stay married at least two years and I still wanted to do it. It was a shotgun wedding even if he wasn't holding a gun on us, but I'll never regret doing it and I've fallen in love with Clare. We're staying married, and if either of you," Drew says through gritted teeth and looking at his parents, "tries to have it annulled I will never speak to you again."

"But, Drew you're so young and the marriage happened so fast," Audra argues.

"I know, but it's not like I got married to a stranger. I know Clare and I am in love with her. And, I can't live here anymore. I love you guys, but I'm eighteen and whenever I'm home I kind of feel like I'm suffocating. I know you push because you want the best Mom, but when I do my best and you expect more then I feel dumb. I feel like I'm not good enough for you and I never will be."

"Oh, Andrew that's not true, that's not what my intentions were," Audra says beginning to cry a little.

"I know mom, but intentions or not that's how it makes me feel. I'm moving in with Clare, I need some space, and time. I need to try and make my own way and be with my wife," Drew asserts.

"I know you're worried Audra, but I won't let Drew's school work be comprised or his grades slip. I can help him with his homework, find ways to help him understand," I assure his mom. I don't think Omar is nearly as worried about this part.

"I'll help too, I did pretty good in school and I attend U of T now, even got a partial scholarship," Johnny says.

"What about money?" Omar questions.

"Lucas and I aren't charging them rent, as long as they can pay for their food and do some cooking and cleaning Lucas and I cover the rent and utilities," Johnny explains.

"Clare and I can do that easily, she'll have money from the government and I can get a part time job if I have to. I love you guys, and I'm not going far, but I need to do this," Drew insists again.

"I want to see where you'll be living," Audra sighs.

"We can go over there now," Johnny offers. Audra nods and we all get up, Johnny gets in his car, Adam rides with Drew and me.

"That went remarkably better than I had expected," I comment once we're driving.

"Dad and I spent a very long time calming her down. I told her the marriage was a good thing, that you guys were good for each other. It took a lot of talking, it's a good thing you guys didn't come sooner than you did. If you had she wouldn't have been calm or willing to listen and it would not have gone that way," Adam tells us.

I take Drew's hand, I admit I'm still nervous. Drew grins, kisses the back of my hand and interlaces our fingers. We're silent for the rest of the drive to our new home. Johnny parks in the driveway and Drew parks on the street, Audra and Omar park just behind us. We all get out and follow Johnny inside as I don't have a key yet.

"So, this is it, it's not huge but the neighborhood is safe, and we aren't far from DeGrassi. Lucas works nights, so he's usually home during the day. Even when I'm working I'm usually home by ten on weeknights," Johnny says as we enter.

The living room, dining room and kitchen are all visible from where we stand. Audra looks around and starts opening doors, first being a coat closet, second being a half bath. Johnny seems to understand and doesn't say anything, even when Audra goes into the kitchen and starts opening drawers and cabinets.

"You know you'll be welcome over any time Adam," I assure him.

"Yeah, you'll be over so much you'll never even mis me," Drew comments putting an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Doubtful, but I do plan to come over a lot," Adam grins.

"It looks pretty nice, no garage, but a little backyard. Bedrooms are upstairs?" Audra questions.

"Yes Ma'am, Clare and Drew will share the master at the end of the hall and have their own washroom," Johnny informs her. Audra goes upstairs and the rest of us follow.

"It's a good size room, and our own washroom. Johnny and Lucas will keep their bedrooms and the washroom they share clean," I tell Audra nervously. She's looking around the empty room as if expecting something to jump out.

"You taught me everything I know about cleaning Mom; this house will be sparkling next time you come to visit. And, Clare and I will come to dinner once a week," Drew says.

"Twice a week," Audra says quickly, "Wednesdays and Sundays."

"Happily," I reply.

"We're moving tomorrow," Drew smiles while Audra is inspecting the washroom.

"We have a truck coming to get my things and we'll pick up Drew's after," I tell them.

"What about a bed?" Omar inquires.

"Well, mine is in storage with my dresser and desk. We can take Drew's too and push them together I guess. We can fit two dressers in here, but probably only one desk," I remark looking at the room.

"Or we could buy you a queen size bed as a wedding gift," Omar offers.

"Seriously?" Drew questions.

"It would be more comfortable than pushing your beds together, and sleep is important," Omar smiles.

"Thanks Dad," Drew grins.

"We'll have to pick one out first thing in the morning, it may be a day or two before they can deliver," Omar comments.

"That's okay," I grin.

"I guess we'd better get home, so you can start packing then," Audra says. She's not at all happy, more like resigned to the fact that this is happening.

Drew hugs his mom and we go downstairs, we say goodbye to Johnny, and he says he'll have keys for me and Drew tomorrow. I hug Audra and Omar, Adam comes with Drew to take me back to Alli's for the night.

"We'll be here to pick you bright and early Wife," Drew says giving me a soft kiss before I get out of the car.

I say goodnight to Adam and go inside. I tell Alli and Jenna everything, they are happy for me. All my stuff is already packed, so after talking with and Jenna for a bit I go to bed. But I can't get to sleep, I'm too excited to be moving in with my husband tomorrow, the boy that I am deeply in love with.

Drew calls at seven to say he's picking me up to bring me to breakfast, we'll then go mattress shopping. I get what little I have here into Drew's car when he picks me up, it's just a couple of suitcases and a couple of boxes. When it's all in his car we drive back to his house. Audra still isn't thrilled that we're married, but she's calm this morning, mostly reminding us that we'll be coming to dinner twice a week and giving us advice on diet and cleaning and things. I guess it makes her feel in control in some way, I don't really mind, but Drew does seem to get annoyed. After breakfast we go mattress shopping, after an hour and a half and three stores we find a mattress we can agree on. Omar negotiates with the store and gets a good price, but they can't deliver until tomorrow, so Drew and I are borrowing a large air mattress from his parents to sleep on tonight.

When we're done it's time to meet the truck at my storage unit, Drew and Lucas come with me. Johnny and Adam go back to the house to help get Drew's stuff ready for the truck. Between the movers, Drew and Lucas we have everything out of my storage unit in less than half an hour. Then the truck follows us to the Torres house. It's much easier as there's only Drew's dresser and boxes to get down, however they do have to get the dresser down the stairs. Everyone drives over to our new home and it takes a couple hours for the truck to get unloaded, mostly getting the furniture up the stairs and into the room. Then Drew and I have to decide the layout of the furniture.

"I gotta get home and get ready for my date. Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner at the house," Adam says after the movers leave.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Drew smiles.

"I suppose we should get home too, unless you need help unpacking?" Audra questions.

"No, we can unpack Mom. We'll come to dinner tomorrow," Drew replies.

Audra doesn't want to leave, but Omar starts pushing her to the door. We hug Audra, Omar and Adam goodbye, lock the door behind them and breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm starved, I think I'll order pizza for dinner," Johnny says when the others are gone.

"Pizza sounds great, I'm starved too. Thanks for all your help today guys," I grin.

"No problem, happy to have you both here," Lucas replies.

After dinner with our new roomies Drew and I go up to our room to start unpacking. Drew puts music on his phone and we spend the next couple hours unpacking our clothes and everything we need daily.

"I'm beat," Drew comments sitting in my desk chair.

"Me too, I think we should blow up the air mattress and consummate this marriage," I remark with a licentious smile.

"Consu…oh! Really?" Drew asks excitedly.

"Yep, I think it's time, I know I'm in love with you," I reply going over and sitting in his lap.

"Should I run out for condoms?"

"I've been on birth control for a while, Jake and I were working toward sex remember?"

"Yeah, I don't want to think about your ex touching you at all. Let's get that air mattress set up," Drew grins.

He places a soft kiss on my lips and picks me up off his lap. I help Drew get the air mattress out of the box and unroll it. He sets up the compressor pump and our mattress is ready in a few minutes. We get the sheets on it, ones from his parent's house and the blankets and pillows. Then Drew turns to me, he takes my lips tenderly, breaking the kiss after a moment he grips my shirt and pulls it over my head.

"You have the most incredibly gorgeous cleavage in the world," Drew grins.

"I believe husband you are biased," I laugh.

"Nope, not biased," he says before planting an open mouth kiss at the nape of my neck.

While his lips tenderly trail kisses along my neck he reaches back and unhooks my bra. When he gets my bra off, tossing it behind him, he looks me over and smiles making a pleased moan. His fingers trace down from my collarbone along the sides of my breasts. The soft touch of his fingertips evokes a gentle moan from my lips. Drew places a soft kiss at the center of my cleavage as he unbuttons my jeans. Realizing I will soon be very naked, and he still has clothes on I push him away from me just a bit.

We took off our shoes before dinner, but I take off my socks and Drew do the same, then I grip his t-shirt pulling it over his head. Enjoying the sight of my husband's bare chest I plant a kiss just above his nipple and he moans gently. I keep kissing his torso while I open his jeans, very slowly taking the zipper down. Drew fondles my breasts and makes a small moan each time my lips touch his skin. As I begin tugging his jeans down his legs I kiss right at the waistband of his boxers. I pull his jeans down to his ankles and he steps out of them.

Kicking his jeans aside he opens my jeans and tugs them down. As soon as my jeans are off he gets my panties down, I step out of them and he spreads my legs a little more. Gripping my ass his tongue slides between my lower set of lips. A purring moan rolls off my tongue and I grip onto his shoulders as my legs begin to shake. Drew keeps hold of me, helping me stay upright as his tongue works my core. I bite my lip moaning in rapture, when he sucks my clit I nearly lose it, my legs completely giving way, but Drew keeps me upright.

He stands, picks me up and carries me to the bed, lying me down our lips attach once more. His hands gently caressing over my body. I trail my fingers down his torso until I find his boxers. Gently working my fingers into the waistband, combing my nails through his pubic hair I find his shaft. My fingertip barely grazes his shaft, he moans and shakes. As I start stroking gently he reaches down to get rid of his boxers and now we're both naked.

Drew moves up, attaches his lips to mine and slowly rolls me to my back. I open my legs and he gets between them, I feel him rubbing himself to get himself fully hard and erect. Just knowing that he will soon penetrate my body tingles with excitement. My pussy lips burning with an ache, a need to feel my husband fill me.

"Ready?" Drew asks in a husky whisper.

"Very," I reply almost desperately.

Drew's lips find mine, kissing me passionately and I feel the head poking at my slit. He penetrates slowly, I suck in a breath, gripping him tightly and arch my back. Drew slides in a little, father than fingers or tongue have ever been and it starts to be painful. As soon as I whimper her stops, kissing me passionately and moving a little to rub my clit. After a moment my body adjusts, and he goes in a little farther. We continue like this for a what seems like a long time, Drew going in slowly and waiting for my body to adjust. When my whimpers begin to cease, and my body relaxes Drew breaks the kiss.

"I'm going to start going a little faster, if it's painful tell me I'll go slow again. I never want you to be in pain," Drew tells me. His voice is low and husky with lust, it must be nearly torturous for him to go so carefully and so slow. I love him all the more for taking care of me this way.

"I will," I smile gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss me.

Drew speeds up just a little, while I still feel some pain the waves of pleasure I feel minimize it so much it's not worth mentioning. Drew is tender and careful, increasing his speed and the depths to which he thrusts slowly. Soon my body is building to orgasm, the euphoric sensations building to a point that's almost agonizing. I feel this urgent, dire need to release, to come to climax.

"More, faster," I beg in a breathless whisper. My body wants only to orgasm and for my husband to bring me to it.

"As you wish Wife," Drew whispers against my neck.

He plants a soft kiss on my neck as he pulls out, repositioning himself just slightly and then thrusts back in fast. My body welcomes him in, my knees bend more, my hips bucking, bringing him in, meeting his speed and rhythm. I moan over and over calling Drew's name until I finally meet orgiastic zenith! My body shakes and writhes all of its own accord, I have no control just now over what my body does or what comes from my lips. Drew makes a couple more deep, fast, hard thrusts and a low guttural grunt as he reaches orgasm in my depths and we are truly as one now.

"Ahhh Claaaare," he whispers my name with satisfied appreciation before taking my lips in a sweet kiss. "That was amazing Wife, we should do that all the time," he says pulling out of me slowly.

My body lurches at the sudden emptiness and I curl up, "I don't think we have the energy to do it all the time. I hope these walls are sound proofed."

Drew rolls on his side and kisses my shoulder as he puts an arm around me. "You know something tells me neither of our male roommates will mind hearing you scream out in orgasm."

I giggle a little and roll over to face him, kissing my husband's now sweaty chest. Moonlight comes in through the window lighting our faces a bit. Drew smiles and captures my lips, even after what we just did my body melts at the feel of his lips.

"I love you Drew. I don't know what the future holds yet, but I know if we're together we'll be okay."

"I'm madly in love with you Clare, we're going to be okay. I don't care what happens as long as I have you."

I smile at my husband and join our lips together again. I thought I would have to move to Calgary and then Drew saved my life. Being forced into marriage so young was supposed to stop me from staying in Toronto, instead it brought me straight to the man that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with.

 **That it's for this story, replacing this is** _ **Jekyll Clowen**_ **, and the next story to be updates is** _ **The Way She Smiles When She Sees Me**_ **.**


End file.
